Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas
by kaykyaka
Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.
1. A Friend in Need

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter One – A Friend in Need

Santa Monica, LA:

Dave Batista found is way to Melina's house once gain to cheer the melancholy Diva up on a beautiful summer's day. Like her dear friends Trish and Amy, Batista had been keeping Melina company now that she was separated from her husband and no longer living with her son Romeo. When the girls came around Melina did feel better. But as was to be expected, LC and Cameron's wedding drew Amy away and Trish was busy with Randy Jr. Maria came around often but all she ever wanted to talk about was church – a place Melina hadn't been to in years. Now that Cameron had invited Maria to be part of his church it took up all her time. Maria mentioned something about wanting to start up a clothing line and asked Melina if she would be interested. But when Maria said that the clothes would have a Christian theme Melina quickly lost interest. She had all but given up on God, she even turned down healing requests and her Miraculous healing power lay dormant inside her.

Although this saddened Batista, he knew that Melina just wasn't ready to be the Miraculous one again. She was too hurt to heal others, pain and suffering didn't seem to be something to deliver people from since they were her loyal companions now. As Batista rang the doorbell the trudging sound of Melina coming to the door reminded him of the last time he paid her a visit. He wasn't even sure if anytime had passed because when she opened the door she appeared exactly the same way. Her hair was uncombed and her face was as sullen with sadness. She hadn't showered or eaten and she seemed to be in pain just by raising her eyes to look at him.

"Hey Dave," she said although her voice was so low Dave hardly heard her. He came into her house as she stepped aside to let him in. one look around the foyer told Batista that she hadn't done any housekeeping in weeks. There was the unpleasant odor of stale food and empty containers lingering in the air. Dave shook his head and scrunched up his nose at the smell. This wasn't the Melina he knew but it was the Melina she had now become.

"Melina you know I care about you and I would never say anything to hurt your feelings, but if you don't get it together and straighten up this house, Johnny might stop letting Romeo come over here," Batista said but Melina wasn't upset by his statement. She actually laughed much to Batista's concern, "What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, just the idea that a few empty containers could keep Romeo away from me," Melina said and se clung to her heart passionately, "My son loves me and his love is pure. Unlike all of you, he accepts me for who I am not the imaginary Miraculous woman of God that no longer exists except in all your heads,"

Batista sighed, Melina had obviously grown tired of Amy, Trish and Maria pleading with her to take up her Miraculous mantle once again and she thought Dave felt the same way so he had to tread lightly because he had a plan to get her out of the house.

"I know you don't wanna hear that Melina, so when I come here I don't mention the past. You don't have to be a woman of God to keep your house clean," he said.

Melina frowned carelessly at the mess, "I'm sorry but it just reminds me of what my mom used to say about cleanliness being godliness. I'm not really interested in doing anything godly right now," Melina said slumping down on her couch with the heavy thud of a woman who had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Batista came and sat next to her even though there were clothes strewn over the couch which didn't really give him anywhere to sit.

"I know you want Johnny to make up with you right now but this separation is bringing out the worst in you Melina," Batista said and Melina's chin crumpled at the idea of being back together with her husband. She suddenly became angry and her face tightened into a scowl.

"So why did you come here Dave? If I make you so uncomfortable why don't you just leave?" she snapped.

"I am gonna leave," Batista replied and suddenly Melina's face grew anxious at the idea of yet another friend abandoning her, "but I'm taking you with me,"

Melina didn't have time to respond as Dave hoisted her to her feet and pulled her up to the bedroom ignoring the dirty clothes all over the bathroom floor.

"I want you to shower while I pick you out something nice to wear and then we're going out!" Batista said excitedly.

"Out?" Melina said, "you mean like outside?"

Dave frowned; it was like she had forgotten what the word meant. "Yes like outside. The Hardys are having a party and you're coming as my date," Batista said and Melina's face dropped at the mention of a party, especially a party with her former work colleagues. She shook her head having absolutely no desire to go but that wasn't going to stop Batista the man was on a mission to get Melina out of the house.

"Dave I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to hang around with my old friends," Melina said.

"You don't have to hang out with them, you'll be hanging out with me," Batista said. "It won't be a real date of course but once you're out of the house and out of Santa Monica, I'm hoping you'll wanna stay out more and indoors less,"

Melina shook her head, "Dave I'm sorry but -" she started but she was cut off by Batista's hands squeezed over her own, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Melina please, I'm worried about you. As a friend please come out with me tonight," Batista pleaded and for a moment the old Melina re-surfaced wanting nothing but for her dear old friend to be happy and hang around just long enough to say,

"Okay I'll come with you Dave,"

Batista smiled relieved before kissing Melina's hands and turning back to her closet while she hit the shower. While Dave cleaned out her closet and quickly but thoroughly cleaned up the house, Melina tried to forge a new enthusiasm so that she could convince herself that seeing Johnny wouldn't utterly shatter her heart into a tiny million pieces tonight.


	2. Bad Science

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Two – Bad Science

St. Anne's High School, Cameron, NC at 3pm:

For the past week the students of Dr. Blomfeld's science class had been tasked with the job of creating their own beverage. The students were all very excited about it, even if some of their drinks had been disappointing. Today was the day to show off their creations and the most liked beverage would be sold in the cafeteria. So far no-one could agree on a winner and Angelo had yet to put his up for the test.

"Come on Angelo everybody's waiting," Angela said to her twin brother.

"Leave me alone," Angelo snapped and Angela frowned at him.

"What's the big deal, this experiment is not gonna change the world," Angela said.

"Oh yes it is," Angelo replied and Angela shook her head wondering what her brother was talking about.

"I think we've all been patient enough Angelo, could you please bring your beverage up to be tested?" Dr. Blomfeld said to her somewhat eager but nervous student. Out of all the students Angelo had taken to the experiment the most so she was surprised that he wasn't more willing for everyone to taste what he had created.

"I'm sorry Dr. Blomfeld but my drink's not ready," Angelo said and Dr. Blomfeld frowned confused.

"It's not ready? But you've been working so hard on it," she said puzzled.

"Its not ready, there's one ingredient missing and if I let everyone taste it without the missing ingredient its going to suck," Angelo said before quickly correcting his choice of words, "I mean it'll taste awful,"

"Everyone had thee same amount of time Angelo," Dr. Blomfeld said.

"Please Dr. Blomfeld I just need until the end of the week. If I don't have the ingredient by then I'll let the class taste it as it is," Angelo said.

"Okay, you have until Friday. Anyone else who wants more time or who wants to change what they've already created you can have an extension too," Dr. Blomfeld said.

"How bad can it be?" Angela said reaching for the bottle of liquid Angelo had created.

"Don't touch it!" Angelo snapped pulling the bottle away.

"Oh please, it can't be that bad," Angela said.

_That's the problem its not bad enough_ Angelo thought to himself. When his drink or more accurately his poisonous drink was ready, everyone was going to know about it both in and outside of school.

After school Elizabeth, Aurora and the A Twins made their way home; there'd be no after school activity today because their parents were having a party.

"It's Wednesday, who throws a party on a Wednesday?" Elizabeth Hardy said.

"Your father that's who, now quit complaining and hurry up I wanna help decorate," Aurora said.

"Calm down speedy," Elizabeth said pulling Aurora back after seeing the wind pick up as she increased her speed.

"Speaking of complaining you wouldn't believe the number Angelo pulled on Dr. Blomfeld today in science class," Angela said.

"You didn't try and get out of class did you?" Aurora said to Angela firmly.

"No he didn't but he didn't get out of doing his homework," Angela explained, "His assignment wasn't ready so he came up with this lame excuse about a missing ingredient to get an extension,"

"Is this the stuff you spent all night in the bathroom trying to mix?" Elizabeth Hardy asked Angelo who was hesitant to reply in front of Aurora.

"What stuff is this?" Aurora asked Angelo suspiciously.

"It's for science class, weren't you listening?" Angelo said sarcastically.

"The bathtub was full of it," Elizabeth said and Angelo grimaced at his sister wishing she would shut up.

"Why are you making so much of it?" Aurora asked him.

"Because when I win the experiment competition my drink will be served in the cafeteria," Angelo said.

"I've never seen this competitive side of you," Aurora said remembering Angelo only having a desire to do anything to suck up to his mother.

_There's a whole other side of me you haven't seen _Angelo said to himself.

"Well when your little drink is ready be sure to pour me a glass okay?" I'll tell you if it's good or not," Aurora said and Angelo faked a smile. He wasn't sure he wanted Aurora's supernatural taste buds anywhere near his concoction; she could ruin the whole thing. That's if there was anything to ruin, without the missing ingredient all he had was some bad tasting bathwater.

In the house Jeff Hardy had been a very busy man. There were decorations everywhere; brightly colored streamers, balloons and sculptures of his latest concepts, including one of the whole family made out of tin from soda cans. The family in general was very impressed, Angelo was indifferent and after hugging Stephanie he flew up to his bedroom to start working on his drink again.

"Aw man there's nothing left for me to do," Aurora complained seeing that Jeff had taken care of everything.

"That's not true you can help me put the food out," Stephanie said and Aurora sighed.

"Yeah that's really exciting," Aurora said sarcastically.

"Well you know your step-father, he gets one idea and he just runs with it, or more accurately, he flies with it," Stephanie said. "He even wrapped the trees outside with streamers,"

"Is he still out there?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah but I need you in here," Stephanie said but Aurora was already long gone before she could finish speaking and Elizabeth and Angela were right behind her. "Fine I'll ask Angelo to help me, the one member of this family who always likes my company,"

Outside Jeff Hardy was swinging from the trees trying to get his decorations to look right. He spotted the girls down below and figured he could use their help.

"Hey guys, what do my tree decorations look like from down there?" he asked them and the girls surveyed the glittering multi-colored streamers Jeff had spent the majority of the afternoon tying to the trees.

"The decorations are great Daddy but you can't really see them," Elizabeth Hardy replied.

"Yeah they don't stand out enough," Angela added.

"I know it's because there's no wind, you should have been here awhile ago when the wind picked up they looked great," Jeff shouted down to them.

"That was because I was in a hurry to get home, maybe I can help you out," Aurora said and she caused the wind to pick up and immediately the multi-colored streamers started to move in the wind.

"Now that looks cool!" Elizabeth said impressed and Angela nodded in agreement while Jeff applauded Aurora.

"Bravo Ro-Ro," he said before climbing back down the tree.

"And you thought there'd be nothing left for you to do," Angela said shoving Aurora on the shoulder.

"Where's Angelo?" Jeff asked noticing they were one short.

"He's inside with mom," Elizabeth replied.

"Or upstairs working on that drink of his," Angela said rolling her eyes.

"What drink?" Jeff Hardy asked with a frown.

"You know that read stuff that was in the bath-tub?" Angela replied, "That was Angelo's homework,"

"But it's not ready yet," Aurora added, "There's a missing ingredient,"

"He's got two days to hand it in or he fails," Angela said.

"What did he make so much of it?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Because if he wins the experiment contest he gets s to serve his drink in the school cafeteria and there has to be enough for everybody," Angela explained.

"I see, well it's a pretty cool piece of homework," Jeff said although he had reservations about drinking anything made by Angelo.

"Do me a favor guys, don't drink the drink until I've spoken to The Ortons. I wanna make sure whatever Angelo's made won't hurt you," Jeff Hardy said and Elizabeth and Angela frowned.

"Why would a drink hurt us?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just promise me you won't drink any of it," Jeff said firmly.

"Okay we promise," Elizabeth and Angela replied.

"What about you Ro-Ro, do you promise not to taste the drink?" Jeff Hardy asked Stephanie's eldest.

"Are you gonna taste it?" Aurora asked Jeff.

"That depends on what The Ortons say," Jeff replied.

"That's it, The Ortons are banned from this house!" came the angry voice of Stephanie Marie Hardy.

"Oh that ain't good," Aurora said as Stephanie approached them.

"Steph what happened, did you say The Ortons are banned from this house?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said defiantly.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"You would not believe the number those two tried to pull on me," Stephanie said angrily.

"What did they say?" Jeff asked curiously.

"They said whatever I do I must not drink the stuff Angelo's been making for school because its poison," Stephanie said and Jeff and Aurora gulped.

"Poison?" they repeated.

"Yeah, they actually said I should throw the stuff down the sink and that under absolutely no circumstances was Angelo to take the drink to school," Stephanie added and Jeff and Aurora looked at each other and frowned, "I know those two have Divine powers but they are totally off if they think Angelo could do something so . . . evil!" Stephanie said. "Could you believe Angelo would ever do something like that?"

Stephanie walked away before either Jeff or Aurora could answer because the Truth was they believed that Angelo could.


	3. Between an Animal and a Hard Place

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Three – Between an Animal and a Hard Place

Melina and Batista arrived at The Hardys – one ready for the party, the other not so ready. Batista breathed into warm country air while Melina played nervously with her fingers.

"Ah, such a change from D.C. It's hardly Santa Monica either is it Melina?" Batista asked the former Women's Champion.

"No it isn't Santa Monica but if I catch the next flight to L.A from Raleigh I could be there in six hours," Melina said turning back around but Batista quickly stopped her.

"Melina you promised me you'd go through with this," Batista reminded her.

"I know but I'm nervous look at my hands they're shaking," Melina said holding up her hands for Batista to see and he held them in his own compassionately.

"I know they are, they were shaking on the way to the airport and during the flight. Now unless you want me to hold your hands all night and have people start rumors about us I suggest you calm down and relax," Batista said and Melina re-claimed ownership of her hands and her senses.

"You're right, okay I'll pull it together, for you," Melina said.

"Don't do it for me, do it for yourself," Batista said.

"If I were doing this me for I wouldn't be here," Melina said looking around at all the cars that had pulled up in front of the Hardys' house.

"Melina!" came the familiar voice of Maria and the former Diva ran towards her old friend. "I'm so glad you came,"

As Maria hugged Melina she couldn't help but smile, she could tell Maria was genuinely happy to see her and seeing Melina react to Maria made Batista smile too.

Inside The Anointed Couple were interrogating the hostess Stephanie over the absence of The Ortons. The Billion Dollar Princess was reluctant to answer them.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said sharply, "Here have some punch and enjoy the party,"

"We would enjoy the party a lot better if we knew why you banned Trish and Randy from your house," Amy replied taking a glass of punch for her and for her husband.

"Look Ames I know you are one of God's go-to girls but sometimes you guys are just way off," Stephanie said.

"Steph did The Ortons prophecy to you?" Shawn asked her.

"No they didn't but they think they did," Stephanie said and Amy looked urgently at Stephanie.

"What did they tell you?" Amy asked but Stephanie refused to talk about it and further.

"When you guys are ready to start a new conversation come and find me," Stephanie said before walking away.

"We better call The Ortons," Amy said reaching for her cell-phone but Shawn stopped her.

"We can't talk to them here, look how upset Stephanie is do you want us to get banned from her house too?" Shawn said.

"But what could The Ortons have said to get her so upset?" Amy wondered putting away her cell-phone.

"Whatever it is can wait until we leave," Shawn said.

"How do you know that?" Amy replied about to sip her punch, "How do you know what The Ortons prophesized doesn't begin tonight?"

"Hey Aunt Amy, Uncle Shawn," Angela and Elizabeth Hardy said approaching the debating couple.

"Hey guys, don't you look cute," Shawn said.

"That stuff in your glass looks like the stuff my brother made," Angela said and Shawn frowned.

"What stuff is that?" Amy asked curiously.

"Angelo's making a drink for science class," Elizabeth replied.

"But we're not allowed to drink it," Angela added.

"We have to wait until Daddy clears it with The Ortons," Elizabeth said and before simultaneously putting their punch down.

"We need to find Jeff," Amy said and Shawn followed her outside to find Aqua Libre and ask him what was going on with his wife and The Ortons/

"Keep Steph company," Shawn said to Hunter and Chyna who were about to go outside themselves.

"Why?" Hunter asked with his mouth full of cake.

"We'll tell you later," Amy added and Hunter and Chyna shrugged before going to find Steph and keep her company.

Edge and CM Punk bumped into Batista causing The Animal to come out of his daze, "What are you guys doing?" he said to them both.

"We were gonna ask you the same-thing, who are you staring at?" CM Punk asked setting in gaze to where Batista had been looking.

"I'm not staring at anyone; shouldn't you guys be hanging out with your wives?" Batista said.

"And leave you standing here all by yourself?" Edge said, "What kind of friends would that make us"

"Good friends now beat it," Batista said.

"Melina's sure in a great mood," CM Punk observed. "How much did you have to do with that?"

"Guys you know how bad things have gotten since Mel and Johnny split. I couldn't let her stay home in the state she was in," Batista said and Edge and Punk patted Dave on the shoulder.

"We know dude," Punk said sincerely.

"We talked to Jeff and he told us what you did, you're good people man," Edge said.

"Yeah we were just winding you up," CM Punk said and the three men admired how happy Melina looked talking to Maria, Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim. "Inviting her to Steph and Jeff's party was the best thing you could have done,"

"Yeah I know, look at her. Smiling and laughing, just like old times," Batista said proudly.

"Oh my God," Maria said looking straight ahead of her past the guys to the man who had just arrived.

"What?" Melina said wondering what Maria had just seen, only it really was more of a case of whom rather than what.

"Mommy!" Romeo cried out and he ran over to his mother while Batista, Edge and Punk turned to see their locker room buddy in all his estranged glory standing in their midst.

"Who drew up the guest list for this party?" Batista said under his breath and the three men watched as John Morrison headed towards the woman he had left many years ago who until his arrival was having the time of her life.

"Hey Mel," Johnny said with a half smile. "You look beautiful,"

Melina suddenly felt the blood rush back to her face and she could feel herself making some-kind of response even though she didn't know how because she was terrified.

"Thank you Johnny," she said and for a moment she felt normal.

"Can I get you a drink?" Johnny asked her and Melina couldn't believe her ears; first her estranged husband comes over to her and now he was offering to get her a drink!

"Sure I'd love some more of that punch," Melina said more excitedly than she had expected.

"Okay I'll be right back," Johnny said before heading inside to find the punch while Melina was hardly able stand.

When Johnny went inside Batista ran over to her.

"Are you okay? Mel I had absolutely no idea he was gonna be here," Batista and hysterically, "If you want we can leave,"

"Leave? I don't want to leave, I've having a great time!" Melina said with a smile before hugging in son.

"Well okay if you say so," Batista said watching Melina closely before looking at Maria. The two exchanged knowing glances both hoping the Melina could make it through the party looking as beautiful as being as happy as she was right now.


	4. Enjoy the Party

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Four – Enjoy the Party

While the party guests were watching Melina and Johnny interact with no difficulty, Shawn and Amy had other things on their minds and were eager to get to Jeff Hardy who hopefully had the answers they were looking for. The Anointed Couple looked up into one of the many multi-colored decorated trees and saw Jeff up in one of them along with Romeo.

"Oh boy, I guess we'll be climbing up there to talk to Jeff," Amy said and Shawn indeed, "It's a good thing I wore my big black boots,"

As Shawn and Amy began to climb the tree to talk to Jeff, Stephanie watched them from her kitchen window and gritted her teeth much to Hunter and Joanie's concern.

"What's up Steph?" Hunter asked his ex-wife who he had successfully been able to distract, up until now.

"As Shawn and Amy and their desire to ruin my night," Stephanie replied angrily and Hunter looked at Chyna confused.

"Shawn and Amy are ruining your night by climbing a tree?" Hunter asked confused but Stephanie was already half-way out o the door before she could answer.

"What is up with her?" Chyna asked Hunter.

"I don't know but whatever's up I'm sure Shawn and Amy are making it worse," Hunter replied as Stephanie looked up at the Anointed Couple.

"Michaels!" Stephanie yelled and Shawn and Amy cringed.

"I think she spotted us," Amy said.

"We should have climbed around the back," Shawn said.

"We better jump down," Amy said and in agreement they both jumped down to face the angry hostess.

"Why are you climbing this tree, was it to speak to my husband about you-know-what?" Stephanie asked angrily.

"We're sorry Steph we just wanna know what's going on," Amy said and Shawn nodded but that didn't change Stephanie's angrily demeanor.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it and while you are guests in my house I don't want you talking about it either, understand?" Stephanie snapped.

"No Stephanie we don't understand," Shawn replied but Amy quickly cut him off.

"But we'll do it if it'll make you happy," she said and Stephanie's face softened.

"Thank you," she said, "Now, enjoy the party,"

As Stephanie walked away Hunter and Joanie looked to Shawn and Amy for an explanation but none was forthcoming.

"We'll talk about it later," Shawn said.

"Talk about what?" Hunter asked and the Anointed Couple shrugged.

"We have no idea," Shawn replied putting his arm around Amy who was as concerned about this rift between Stephanie and The Ortons as she was.

"Hey guys what was all that about?" Batista said coming over to them with Maria.

"We have absolutely no idea," Hunter said.

"Hey kudos for bringing Melina out here, she looks like she's having a great time," Joanie said to Batista who nodded.

"Yeah she does and I gotta tell you I'm a little relieved," Batista said.

"We all are," Hunter said.

"Where is she anyway?" Joanie asked.

"She went inside with Johnny," Batista said and Hunter and Joanie exchanged romantic glances.

"Look out for the fireworks," Hunter said as the party rolled on with Melina and Johnny taking centre stage as the talk of the party.

Inside The Hardys' house Melina and Johnny sat on the stairs exchanging pleasantries with random bouts of laughter mixed in.

"He took twenty minutes to choose a shirt; Cena was about to lose it until Romeo came to the rescue and said and I quote "a man can never look too good." Where does he get his bravado from?" Johnny said and the former couple exchanged glances before saying together, "From us?"

They burst out laughing before the laughter subsided and a silence took over. Melina decided to be the one to break the ice.

"You don't know how nervous I was coming to this party, I don't really get out that much these days, "Melina said.

"I know I heard, you haven't been your usual fun-loving, out-going self," Johnny said.

"Well you'd be surprised how being separated from the man you love will drastically alter your social appetite," Melina said.

"No I wouldn't Melina," Johnny said softly. "But you can't let what we had stop you from moving on,"

Melina felt the silence return as the words "moving on" echoed in her mind.

"I can't move on Johnny, you're the only man I'll ever love," Melina said and she felt her courage leave her, "I'm sorry I didn't want to go there with you tonight. I've been having such a good time I didn't want us to get all serious,"

Johnny squeezed Melina's hand and smiled gently.

"Then let's not get serious, let's just have a good time," he said and he gently took Melina from the stairs and pulled her over to the lobby where they began to dance.

And as they moved to the sound of the music Melina felt her heart swell and her stomach start to flutter. She knew right then that things had gotten serious, very serious indeed.


	5. Do Not Drink

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Five – Do Not Drink

As the party rolled on everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, with the exception of Angelo who was still nowhere to be found. Stephanie had resumed conversation with Shawn and Amy who were trying their hardest not to mention The Ortons. As the party guest danced around Aurora and the other Hardy girls decided to join their father who had been in a tree with Romeo talking for quite awhile. As the girls proceeded to climb Romeo immediately noticed and got excited. The idea of three girls coming to spend time with him was almost too much to bear. Then he thought that they might hurt themselves on the way up and that did not sit well with him at all.

"Girls stop!" he cried out and Aurora, Angelia and Elizabeth paused mid-climb. "You don't have to risk your lives climbing to me, I'll come to you!2 he said and the girls laughed and continued to climb up towards Jeff, eventually climbing over Romeo as he continued to climb down. "Ladies you're going the wrong way!" Romeo cried out.

"No were not," Aurora replied as Romeo straddled the middle of the tree confused. It was then and there that he decided he wanted his mommy and he jumped down and went to find Melina who would assure him of his cuteness. Up in the tree Jeff Hardy shook his head with a smile at Romeo's failure to woo his daughters.

"Laugh now ladies, one day that boy is going to be irresistible," Jeff said.

"Did The Ortons tell you that?" Aurora asked.

"As a matter of fact they did," Jeff replied having forgotten about The Ortons since he got in the tree with Romeo.

"What were you doing up here so long for?" Angelo asked.

"Talking about you, or more accurately listening to Romeo talk about you. He had some very cool things to say about you and I agreed with him on every single point," Jeff said.

"Man he must have said a lot, you've been up here for ages," Elizabeth said.

"Yup, Ro's quite eloquent when it comes to the ladies, particularly my ladies," Jeff said and the girls laughed.

"No offence to Romeo but we were kinda hoping to see Randy Jr tonight, how come The Ortons didn't show?" Aurora said and Jeff sighed; he really didn't wanna talk about The Ortons which was one of the reasons he had been up in the tree for so long with Romeo. He figured if he stayed off the ground, nobody, i.e. Amy and Shawn, would ask him about Trish and Randy or Randy Jr.

"Girls I really don't wanna talk about it," Jeff said and immediately the girls wanted to know what was going on.

"Okay – all you have to know is that The Ortons said something to your mother that upset her very much,"

"What was it?" Angela asked.

"Was it about us?" Elizabeth added.

"No it wasn't about you, it was about your brother and that's all I'm gonna say about it," Jeff replied.

"Come on Dad, you know we're gonna find out anyway," Angela said.

"Maybe you will but it won't be tonight," Jeff said.

"Maybe we should ask Mom," Aurora suggested.

"No, do not even mention The Ortons to your mother you guys will totally bum her out," Jeff said firmly.

"Well we don't like being kept in the dark, especially where The Ortons are concerned. They're prophets – whatever they said had to be from God otherwise they wouldn't have said it," Aurora said.

"I know Ro-Ro but sometimes the Truth hurts a little too much," Jeff Hardy said and the girls' interest in this conversation rose. "Please will you just drop it and enjoy the party? You'll be going to bed soon,"

"Okay we'll drop it on one condition," Aurora said to her stepfather, "You answer me one question,"

"Okay what's the question?" Jeff asked.

"This thing that The Ortons told Mom about Angelo, does it have something to do with that funky stuff he's making for science class?" Aurora asked.

"Yes it does. I told you before not to drink any of that stuff until I cleared it with The Ortons. Well girls I cleared it with them and the verdict is in: do not drink!" Jeff Hardy said. "And don't let any of your classmates drink it either,"

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry that's all the questions I'm gonna answer just do as I say okay?" Jeff asked and the girls nodded. "Jump on me I'm heading down,"

The girls climbed on Jeff who descended down to the ground with aerial ease. Once they touched down the girls thought about how they were gonna stop Angelo from serving his drink at school if he won the competition.

"Well first thing we have to do is make sure he doesn't win the competition for best drink," Elizabeth said.

"How are we going to do that?" Angela asked.

"By you faking the worst stomach ache ever," Aurora said and the girls hi-fived each other knowing that if Angela could pull it off nobody would wanna taste Angelo's drink.

"I'm gonna make the drink look like poison," Angela said and Elizabeth and Aurora nodded impressed.

"Just remember not to drink any of it yourself," Aurora reminded her heeding Jeff's warning while clinging to their plan. "You know I remember Randy Jr telling us not to drink anything Angelo gave us, remember that girls?"

"Oh yeah," Angela and Elizabeth said simultaneously remembering Randy Jr's wise prophetic words.

"God bless those Ortons they're always one step ahead," Angela said and her sisters nodded and all three were equally disappointed that The Ortons weren't there tonight so they could thank them in person.

Inside everyone was telling little Romeo Perez Morrison how cute he was, which of course he already knew despite being blatantly blown off by the Hardy sisters. His parents watched after breaking their dance to share a drink and have a little light conversation with each other.

"He's incorrigible," Melina said as her son become the centre of attention.

"He's also healthy and happy and hard to ignore: just like his mother," Johnny said to Melina and the Latina felt her heart swell one more time as it had done repeatedly throughout the night. As they danced and spoke and spent time enjoying each others company, Melina felt all her anxieties melt away and couldn't imagine why she ever wanted to stay in Santa Monica today.

"Well its getting late I'm gonna get going," Johnny said and Melina sighed reluctantly.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked him sincerely.

"Yes I do, Romeo's got school tomorrow and I've gotta work out with John first thing in the morning," Johnny said.

"How's everything going with him and Mickie?" Melina asked referring to the relationship between John Cena and Mickie James, the new Mrs. Cena.

"Its going real good, there's no doubt those two were supposed to be together. John's relationship wit his son still has a lot to be desired but I'm hopeful that things will turn around," Johnny replied and Melina smiled. _I'm hoping things will turn around myself_ she thought to herself in relation to her relationship with John Morrison.

"I had a great time tonight I'm so glad I came, it was wonderful seeing you Johnny," Melina said holding out her hand for a cordial handshake which Johnny completely ignored. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It was wonderful seeing yo too Melina," he said warmly before pulling back and looking into the eyes of the woman whose breath he had once again taken away. "Remember what I said, have fun,"

Melina nodded as if hypnotized.

"Sure Johnny, I'll have fun," she said.

"Romeo come say goodbye to your mother," Johnny said to his son and Romeo skipped over to his mother, grabbed her by the cheeks and planted a huge kiss on the side of her face.

"See you later mom, I love you," he said and Melina smiled and gave her son a kiss of her own.

"I love you too Romeo," she said and Romeo headed over to the Hardy sisters before joining his father.

"It was my pleasure ladies," he said to Aurora, Angela and Elizabeth and the sisters exchanged unimpressed glances.

"Well the pleasure's all yours Romeo," Aurora replied and Steph and Jeff laughed as Romeo struck out with the girls once again.

"Thanks for the party guys, we'll see you around," Morrison said to The Hardys.

"It was our pleasure thanks for coming," Stephanie replied giving Morrison and Romeo a hug.

"We better be going too," Shawn Michaels said while Amy, Hunter and Joanie said goodbye to The Morrisons.

"I'm sorry the evening started off a little rough, no hard feelings though right?" Stephanie said to Shawn and Amy who were thinking that it depended on what the issue Stephanie had with Theo Ortons was.

"Nevermind Steph, we'll see you later," Amy said politely giving Stephanie a quick kiss on the cheek before her Righteous Indignation flared up. "Let's go Shawn,"

"Bye guys," Shawn said quickly before hurrying after his wife who speedily made her way out of the house towards the DX Machine.

"Later girls," Triple H said to Angela, Elizabeth and Aurora, his beloved daughter who now resided in North Caroline.

"Hunter tell Shawn and Amy I'm sorry again please?" Stephanie said and Hunter frowned concerned.

"Steph what did The Ortons tell you?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe I'll talk about it another time but not tonight okay?" Stephanie said.

"Okay" Hunter said considerably, "Just remember that whatever it was it was probably to protect you,"

"I don't need protection from my own son," Stephanie said affirmatively and Hunter's eyebrows rose high on his brow.

"You mean his is about Angelo?" he asked.

"Hunter now is not the time," Jeff Hardy said sensing that his wife was very upset. He certainly didn't want Hunter getting involved with anything where Angelo was concerned.

"Okay we're going, thanks for the party," Hunter said as Chyna took his arm and The Helmsleys headed out to the DX Machine where an Indignant Anointed Couple were waiting for them in a very warm Hummer limousine.

Jeff turned into Batista who looked at him concerned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked Jeff.

"Well look who it is, the man of the party! You deserve ten gold stars for bringing Melina to this party I've never seen her so happy!" Stephanie said changing the subject.

"I know its great isn't it?" actually I was gonna ask you guys if you'd seen her we have to get going," Batista said.

"I think she's upstairs with some of the ladies," Jeff said and Batista headed up the stairs to fetch the radiant and ecstatic Melina while Jeff confronted his wife.

"You know we're gonna have to talk about this Steph," Jeff said while Stephanie sighed with agitation. "Ignoring The Ortons isn't gonna change anything."

"Actually Jeff you're wrong. Ignoring Trish and Randy makes me feel a lot better," Stephanie said.

"I don't see how that's possible unless you're afraid that they're right about Angelo," Jeff said.

"I'm not afraid because I'm not accusing my son of being something he's not," Stephanie said stubbornly.

"Since when have you ever known The Ortons to be wrong?" Jeff asked Steph.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything," Steph replied and Jeff shook his head knowing he wasn't gonna get through to his wife tonight.

"I'm gonna clean up outside," he said and he went out to the garden and started picking up the empty cups along with his daughters who had already started. It seemed like Jeff was more than willing to accept that Angelo was capable of something as heinous as poisoning someone, Stephanie was not willing to accept that so easily.

Batista escorted Melina down the stairs where she had been talking with Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim and The People Formerly Known as Beautiful about how great the party was. The ladies were full of compliments for her and combined with what Johnny said Melina decided she was gonna go out a lot more often.

"Thanks for the party Steph," Batista said hugging Stephanie while Melina put on her coat. "I had a great time,"

"Thanks for coming Dave," Stephanie replied before turning her attention to Melina, "and thank you for showing up, you look like you thoroughly enjoyed yourself tonight," she said beaming at Melina's radiance.

"More than you'll ever know," Melina replied and she kissed Steph on the cheek and waved goodbye before heading out the door with Batista.

"Bye guys!" Batista cried out to Jeff and the Hardy girls who waved back in the darkness, the only light came from Jeff's illuminating decorations and Melina's bright smile.

"What yo got there?" Batista asked her seeing a red-orange colored drink in her hand.

"Angelo gave it to me; he says he made it for science class and that I should try it, "He gave some to Angelina and Velvet too,"

"So you had a good time? Like I even have to ask," Batista said as they got into their rental car. Melina smiled brightly at Dave before answering, confirming that coming out with him was the best decision she'd made in awhile.

"I had a great time David and its all because of you," Melina replied but Batista shook hi head.

"No it wasn't because of me, it was because you had the courage to take a chance and be amongst your friends again," he replied.

"No I didn't, dude if you didn't' insist I wouldn't have come," Melina protested.

"You're right it is because of me," he admitted and he and Melina laughed out loud while driving down the road to make the journey back to Los Angeles.

Stephanie headed upstairs after all the guests had left to check on Angelo whom she had barely seen throughout the party. Jeff and the girls were still tidying up downstairs and she wanted to see how he was doing before they all went to bed. When she went into his room he was asleep. She decided not to disturb him and go to be herself when she noticed a box of drink bottles filed with orange stuff by his bed.

"So this is what you've been working on all week," she said and she reached into the box and took out a bottle. "Sell let's see what all the fuss is about,"

She took a sip of the orange liquid and evaluated it. "Looks like we have a winner," she said to herself quietly before putting the drink back. "You're gonna win that competition hands down,"

Stephanie kissed her son on the forehead before closing the door and heading to her own bedroom. Angelo smiled with his eyes closed after she left. With the exception of his sisters and Amy Michaels, all the women at the party had taken some of his drink home with them. A drink that they had no business taking for reasons which would become clear over the next few days.


	6. The Sleep In

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Six – The Sleep In

The Sandbox, 4pm:

Hunter scratched his beard trying to figure out what was going on with Joanie. They had gotten in late with Shawn and Amy so head had expected her to sleep in late. But that was hours ago, it was four o'clock now and she was still in a deep sleep. Amy was picking Rebecca up from school and Shawn was on his way home from work. He knew they were gonna have as many questions as they did about Jo. After The Ortons being banned form the party last night Hunter didn't think things could get any weirder. When everybody got home Hunter brought them up to his bedroom so they could see form themselves what was going on.

"She's been sleeping all day?" Amy asked.

"Yeah and it's not like she's gotten up, had some cookies and gone right back to bed. She hasn't woken up at all," Hunter said.

"Okay that's abnormal and we specialize in abnormal behavior so I'll tell you what we're gonna do," HBK said.

"Okay," Hunter said, he was very open to suggestion.

"We give it another couple of hours, if she's not awake by six we'll call The Ortons and ask them what's going on," Shawn said.

"Why don't we call them right now?" Hunter asked.

"Because they're over at Steph and Jeff's and I don't want to interrupt them," Shaw said.

"So they finally convinced Steph to let them in the house huh?" Hunter said.

"It appears that way," Amy replied and they all looked at the clock and waited for Joanie to wake up.

5:59pm:

Amy, Shawn and Hunter exchanged concerned glances: it was almost six and Chyna still wasn't awake.

"Okay I think we've waited long enough let's call The Ortons," Hunter said getting out his cell-phone.

"Wait!" Shawn cried out putting his hand on Hunter's cell-phone. It was six o'clock.

"She's awake!" Amy said relieved as both Joanie's eyes opened and she rose up on her bed.

"Jo!" Hunter cried hugging his wife relieved, "Thank goodness you're awake!"

Chyna frowned at Hunter and at the relieved faces looking her way.

"Well of course I'm awake, why wouldn't I be?" Chyna said and now Hunter, Amy and Shawn were frowning.

"You've been asleep for 16 hours Jo," Amy said.

"I have? Now that's weird. And you guys were worried about me?" Joanie said touching her heart to show how moved she was by their concern.

"Yeah, we were about to call The Ortons and ask them what was up with you," Hunter said.

"Well there's no need for that my love because I am just fine," Chyna said and she kissed Hunter lovingly while Amy and Shawn looked on smiling.

"Well its six o'clock and way passed dinner time," Amy said.

"I didn't put on the mince," Hunter said knowing he was responsible for making dinner today.

"That's okay you were worried about Joanie, I'll take care of dinner," Amy said heading to the kitchen with Joanie right behind her licking her lips.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," Hunter said as Joanie zoomed into the kitchen. Amy looked at her hungry friend and smiled.

"All that sleep has done wonders for your appetite," she said getting the mince out of the refrigerator, "Its gonna be about 30 minutes, are you okay to wait?"

"Wait for what?" Joanie asked and Amy watched in horror as Joanie scooped up some of the raw mince meat and ate it.

"JOANIE!" she cried and Hunter and Shawn came running into the kitchen to see what had happened.

"What?" Joanie said looking at them all confused as she swallowed the bloody raw meat like it was perfectly cooked food. Hunter and Shawn looked at the straggly bits of mince hanging from Jo's fingers wondering what on Earth she had just eaten.

"Jo, did you just eat that raw mince meat?" Hunter asked his wife who nodded.

"I was hungry," she replied matter-of-factly and Amy, Shawn and Hunter looked at her in horror.

"I think its time to call The Ortons now," Shawn said and Amy nodded as he pulled out his cell-phone Hunter took a closer look at his wife. She looked the same on the outside but on the inside everything was changing.


	7. Cat People

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Seven – Cat People

The Hardys, 6:30pm:

Jeff, Aurora, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy all gathered around Stephanie while The Ortons explained what was going on. Something was clearly going on; Stephanie had scratched the sofa repeatedly for the last half an hour and when she stopped she had strewn herself over the sofa lazily like she didn't have company. But it was her eyes that her family noticed the most, something was going on with them. Her irises had turned to slits and they narrowed at the sides. In addition to that, she'd been licking herself.

"Ew gross, she did it again!" Elizabeth cried out as Stephanie licked her arm.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, Trish, Randy would you like to sit down?" Stephanie said getting up and going over to her husband and she rubbed herself up against him affectionately.

"She doesn't even care that you're here," Jeff said.

"She doesn't remember banning us from the house right now," Trish replied.

"How long is she gonna stay like this?" Jeff asked The Ortons.

"Not long. The animal-like behavior will stop eventually. Her body's just getting used to the changes," Trish explained.

"So when will that happen?" Aurora asked.

"Tonight," Trish replied and the Hardy girls sighed relieved. "Tomorrow she'll be back to normal,"

"Yeah!" The Hardys' celebrated.

"If you guys want her to stay normal you have to make sure she doesn't drink anymore of Angelo's drink," Randy Orton said and the Hardys gasped.

"Angelo did this?" Elizabeth said in shock.

"So that's why Randy Jr didn't want us to drink it," Aurora said.

"That's what we were coming over here yesterday to tell you. Everyone who drank Angelo's drink at the party last night is being adversely affected by it. I just got off the phone with Shawn – Joanie ate raw meat," Trish said.

"Ew!" the Hardy girls squealed.

"You don't even wanna know how sick she's going to be tomorrow," Randy said.

"But like Stephanie Joanie will be back to normal tomorrow," Trish said.

Jeff rubbed his chin thoughtfully as Stephanie rubbed up against him. "With the way my wife's acting and Joanie eating raw meat it's almost like they're turning into animals," he said.

"Just be grateful Stephanie only took a sip of that stuff," Randy said.

"Why, what would have happened if she drank the whole bottle?" Aurora asked.

"Why you'd have yourselves a cat for a mother – a pretty unfriendly one at that. Instead of scratching up sofas she would have been scratching up people," Trish replied and the Hardys shuddered at that idea.

"Thanks for explaining everything to us, if Steph had just listened to you in the first place he'd be fine and so would the others," Jeff said.

"That's the other thing," Trish said with a warning glare, "Tomorrow Stephanie will not remember any of this and Angelo will try to persuade her that his drink is fine. If she believes him things are going to get real messy for all of us,"

"How are we gonna convince Mom that Angelo's drink is poisonous?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know guys but try as hard as you can," Trish said and with that The Ortons left and the Hardys gathered around the unusually affectionate Stephanie determined that things not get any worse for her or any weirder for them.

"Hey everyone," came the oblivious voice of Angelo as he approached them. Jeff and the girls didn't try to conceal the anger they were feeling toward him right now, knowing the reason for their animosity he pretended not to know what had happened to his mother and the other women who had drunk his drink.

"You know that little drink you made. It should have a warning label on it," Jeff said angrily.

"Don't worry guys the second batch will be a lot better," Angelo said and the Hardys grimaced at him. It was obvious what Angelo had been doing all day, making more of that poison. He was the one who should have come with a warning label.


	8. The Bad Scientist

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Eight – The Bad Scientist

Tampa, FL at 9am:

The next day a little further south from The Carolinas, Angelina Love was waking up to a particularly severe stomach ache. While Edge took Angelica to school Love writhed on her bed in a state of highly charged crabbiness. Always one to be out and about the idea of staying home ill did not sit well with her at all. Even though there were no commitments she was supposed to honor this morning. There was a house show in Kansas she definitely wanted to go to. Since she spent most of her time with her daughter, going on a house show now and again was always a treat. The idea of missing out on once because her stomach was hurting her made her even more upset.

"Urgh, I can't take this anymore!" she cried out slamming her fists into her bed angrily. She was also severely de-hydrated. "I need some refreshment, she said getting out of the bed and opening up her bedroom window. As she sat on the ledge keeled over holding her stomach, she noticed a bottle of orange drink kicked under her bed. "That's little Angelo's drink," she remembered from two nights ago. "This stuff is delicious,"

She picked up the bottle and took two sips of it before putting it down, she wanted to be careful and not drink too much of it just in-case it didn't agree with her stomach. But agree it did and a few seconds after drinking it Angelina started to feel better.

"Whoa, my stomach ache's gone!" she said ecstatically and she picked up the phone and called Velvet who too was having a stomach ache.

"Hello?" came the feeble voice of Velvet Sky, or Jamie to those who knew her best.

"Honey it's me," Angelina said excitedly and Sky furrowed her brown confused.

"You sound a lot better," she said.

"That's because my stomach ache's gone!" Angelina said happily. "You will not believe how I lost it,"

"No but tell me anyway," Sky replied from under her bed sheets.

"Do you have any of that drink little Angelo made left?" Angelina asked.

"Why?" Sky asked confused.

"Just drink it, you'll feel a lot better," Angelina said.

"Okay hold on, I think I put it in the fridge," Sky said and she crawled out of her be down to the kitchen and looked inside her refrigerator for that bright orange drink. "Here goes nothing," she said before drinking some of it. Seconds later she lost her stomach ache. "Oh my gosh! I feel great!" she cried out. "I so thought I was gonna miss the house show tonight!

"I know me too!" Angelina said.

"Whatever this is it is awesome, that little Angelo is a genius!" Velvet said.

"He's gotta win that contest for sure!" Angelina said.

"No doubt, so I'll see you at the airport," Velvet said.

"Yup, see ya!" Angelina replied before hanging up and blowing a raspberry at her bed. "I guess I won't be sleeping in you all day after all,"

But she was wrong.

A few moments after talking to each other both Love and Sky's bodies got extremely tired and before they knew it, they were both fast asleep on their beds. What the People Formerly Known as Beautiful didn't know was that Angelo's drink wasn't going to make them feel better, it was going to make things a whole lot worse.

St. Anne's High School, 2pm:

It was science class and it was a big day for Angelo Jericho who was sure his drink was going to win him the science experiment competition. His sisters had other ideas and after going over the plan to stop the distribution of Angelo's drink among the school children, Angela was ready to act out her part in their plan to stop Angelo right in his tracks.

"Okay everyone, as you know today is the last day of this competition after this there will be no more time left to submit your creations," Dr. Blomfeld reminded everyone and Angelo beamed knowing he didn't need anymore time.

"Angelo why don't you distribute your drink so we can all see what you've been working so hard on?" the teacher said.

"With pleasure," Angelo smiled deceptively before giving each student a bottle of his drink. He then took his place at the front of the class and waited for the verdict to come in. Angela looked at all the other students, they didn't know how much they owed God for this Divine Intervention she was about to perform.

"Okay everybody drink," Dr. Blomfeld said and just as the children were about to sample the poisonous drink, Angela let out a wail and grabbed her stomach while lunging over her desk.

"Showtime." Aurora said from outside her classroom door, coincidentally enough she was on a bathroom break along with Elizabeth to see how everything went down.

"Angela are you alright?" Dr. Blomfeld ran over to the suddenly hysterical student while the other students looked on in horror. Angelo was beside himself, he had absolutely no idea what was going on but he did know his drink wasn't being drunk.

"It's the drink it hurt my stomach," Angela cried out clutching her throat and her stomach.

"Oh my, I better take you to the nurse's office. Children do not take once sip of that drink!" Dr. Blomfeld said to the other students who shook their heads adamantly in agreement with her.

"Dr. Blomfeld you can't think my drink caused my sister's sudden illness?" Angelo protested.

"Well what other explanation could there be?" Dr. Blomfeld replied.

"If you don't think there's anything wrong with your drink why don't you taste it Angelo?" one of the students asked and everyone waited for his response. He wouldn't dare drink it; he knew exactly what it was.

"It's probably best not to take the chance," he said and Dr. Blomfeld shook her head in disapproval.

"A good scientist always samples his specimen before exposing it to the public. I think it's fair to say that you've lost this competition and you've failed the assignment. Children I'll be right back," Dr. Blomfeld said leaving Angelo with more questions than answers. His drink wasn't supposed to have that affect on Angela until the next day. As he was about to follow Dr. Blomfeld and ask her to re-consider failing him, two familiar voices echoed in the hallway.

"We were just coming from the bathroom," Aurora replied when Dr. Blomfeld asked her ad Elizabeth what they were doing in the hall.

"Well your sister has taken ill, I'm going to take her to the nurse's office and then call her parents to take her home," Dr. Blomfeld said.

"We'll do that Dr. Blomfeld, we're family, we'll take care of her," Elizabeth said embracing Angela along with Aurora.

"Well alright, I'll write you a note to explain what happened," Dr. Blomfeld said and she stroked Angela's face with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry your other sibling was not as considerate of your well-being,"

"You said it Dr," Aurora said and Dr. Blomfeld headed back to her classroom and found Angelo staring at her apologetically at the door.

"I just wanted to apologize to my sister," he said with convincing tears in his eyes.

"As you should, don't be too long," Dr. Blomfeld said to him and he quickly walked up to his sisters who were silently celebrating their victory on their way to the nurse's office.

"Hey!" Angelo cried after them and they turned and saw the utmost contempt on Angelo's face as he looked at them.

"Haven't you done enough already?" Aurora said, "You're so not cut out for science Angelo,"

"My drink was perfect, the contest was mine and you three had to screw it up. Well you're not gonna get away with this. When I tell Mom what Angela did who do you think she's gonna believe?" Angelo said.

"She'll believe us because we're telling the truth, that drink is poison," Elizabeth snapped.

"Truth is in the eye of the beholder," Angelo replied.

"That's beauty moron," Aurora said.

"It doesn't matter, when it come to her darling baby boy there's nothing you can say against me that mom will believe," Angelo said before looking at Angela sarcastically. "I hope you feel better, sis,"

As he walked off his words left a lingering stench in the air, the truth was Angelo was right. He could get away with murder if Stephanie was on his side and she always was, even if it was becoming more doubtful that Angelo was on hers.


	9. Mom's the Word

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Elizabeth Hardy, Vince McMahon, Tristen Nash, Kevin Nash and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Nine – Mom's the Word

Tampa, FL at 5:57am:

Ravine Brooks looked over at her sleeping mother who, unbeknownst to her, had been in the same position for hours. Her father had assured Ravine that what happened to her mother 24 hours ago was just a fluke and that today things would be back to normal. But here Velvet Sky was, 24 hours later and she was once again inexplicably in a deep sleep.

"Hey Dad," Ravine said answering her cell-phone.

"Ravine is your mother there?" CM Punk asked from Kansas City.

"Yeah she's right here and she's fast asleep," Ravine replied.

"She's asleep?" CM Punk repeated incredulous.

"Yeah she's asleep, why is she asleep though Dad?" I mean I thought you said you talked to The Ortons and everything was gonna go back to normal," Ravine asked as her father pulled at his hair confused. Suddenly Velvet sat up in her bed startling her daughter quite a bit.

"Dad hold on a second, she's awake," Ravine said.

"Let me talk to her," Punk said looking at the time: it was 6pm.

Ravine handed her mother her cell-phone. "Dad wants to talk to you," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Are you kidding I feel great," Velvet said taking the phone from her daughter. " Hey Punk sweetheart,"

"Velvet I'm so glad you're okay, I can't believe you fell asleep again," CM Punk said.

"I was asleep?" Velvet replied.

"Yeah you were, you don't remember?" Punk asked his wife.

"No babe I don't," Velvet replied.

"Well do you remember that we have a house show in Kansas City tonight?" Punk asked.

"Yeah but I'm not going," Velvet said.

"What do you mean you're not going? Do you wanna stay home with Ravine," Punk asked.

"No I made plans with Angelina," Velvet said and Punk frowned into his cell-phone puzzled.

"But Angelina's working the house show tonight," he said and Velvet laughed.

"Oh I don't think so honey, enjoy the show," Velvet said before hanging up on a very confused CM Punk He knew there'd be a chance his wife wouldn't make the house show with her being as sick as a dog this morning. But after Edge assured him that both Angelina and Velvet were fine he thought they'd both be able to make it tonight. Velvet's laugh had really caught Punk off guard though and he wondered what it was she had in mind for tonight.

Ravine was wondering the same thing as her mother started to get changed.

"So you're not going to the house show tonight Mom?" she asked Velvet.

"No honey I'm not I've got more important stuff to do tonight," Velvet replied.

"Does Daddy know about it?" Ravine asked coming over to the dresser where Velvet was doing her make-up.

"No he doesn't, this is between me and some of the other girls," Velvet replied.

"Other girls?" Ravine asked curiously.

"Yeah, me, Angelina, Chyna and Stephanie are all going out tonight. Maybe Melina, Gail and Kelly too," Velvet said.

"Can I come?" Ravine said leaning over her mother's shoulder and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Velvet smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"No yo stay home and be a good girl, at least one of us should be," Velvet replied, "Angie's bringing Angelica over, you two can hang out while we're gone,"

"Okay Mom, have fun," Ravine replied and she kissed her mother on the forehead only to feel something sharp bruise her lip. She looked closely at her mother's forehead and despite all unlikelihood of what she was seeing being real, Ravine could see a bone like protrusion coming out of both sides of her mother's head. The doorbell rang and Ravine barely had a chance to catch her breath before her mother was hugging her and saying goodbye.

"Don't worry I will," Velvet said with a smile before heading downstairs to let Angelina and Angelica inside.

"Are you ready to go?" Angelina asked her best friend.

"Totally, let's do this thing," Velvet said.

"Bye girls!" Angelina cried out and the door closed leaving Angelica and Ravine alone. Ravine quickly raced down the stairs towards Angelica who looked just as disturbed as Ravine did.

"We're going after them," Ravine said.

"Yeah we are!" This is gonna sound so crazy Rainy but I swear my mother was barking like a dog!" Angelica said.

"Now what I'm gonna tell you won't sound as crazy," Ravine said, "My Mom has freaking horns growing out of her head!"

"Horns?" Angelica said.

"Yeah and she was asleep all day just like yesterday," Ravine said and Angelica gasped.

"Just like my Mom!" she said.

"Let's call Tristen he'll give us a ride and maybe we can find out what this thing our Moms are attending is all about," Ravine said and they called Tristen Nash, who after being wrapped in thorns and exorcised from a demon by The Michaels thought he'd had his fill of weird stuff for the year. Apparently he was wrong.

Back in Cameron a little further down South, things were tense on account of Angelo's failure to pass his assignment – or more accurately the reason he failed. Stephanie couldn't believe what she'd heard when she picked Angela up from school. Once everybody was home Stephanie called a family meeting to discuss what had happened. With Angelo's drink completely out of her system she was back to normal.

"Okay Angela, Aurora and Elizabeth I want the truth. Did you have Angela fake a stomach ache so that Angelo would fail his experiment?" Stephanie asked her daughters.

"No, we had Angela fake illness so the other students wouldn't get poisoned by Angelo's drink," Aurora replied.

"Why did you think Angelo's drink was poison?" Stephanie asked surprised.

"Because I told them it was," Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie looked at him in disbelief.

"You put them up to this?" she said in shock.

"It was the only way we could guarantee that nobody would get hurt," Jeff said.

"I cannot believe you Jeff!" Stephanie cried angrily pulling at her hair. "It's one thing for you to believe The Ortons and think that my son would poison people but it's quite another when you get our girls involved. How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I was being responsible Stephanie, do you know how much trouble we'd be in as parents if anything happened in that science class?" Jeff asked his wife who was only thinking of Angelo's well-being right now.

"I drank the drink Jeff and look I live another day, so don't tell me what my son made is poisonous!" Stephanie said insulted.

"But it is poisonous Mom, weird stuff happened to you yesterday after you drunk that stuff," Aurora said.

2What are you talking about Ro-Ro?" Stephanie asked her eldest daughter.

"You were asleep for hours," Angela said.

"And when you woke up you started acting like a cat," Elizabeth added and Stephanie looked at her two daughters like they were crazy.

"A cat?" she replied incredulous.

"Yeah, look what you did t the couch," Aurora said pointing to the scratched up couch that the girls were sitting on.

"I was gonna ask you guys about that," Stephanie said, 2I didn't think I'd have to deal with this nonsense though. I don't know what happened to our couch but I definitely know that I didn't do it,"

"That's because you don't remember but we have witnesses," Aurora said and Jeff shook his head for Aurora not to tell her mother who these witnesses were. "Nevermind," she quickly said and Stephanie turned sharply towards Jeff.

"Who was here?" she asked her husband and if there was ever a time Jeff wanted to like now was that time.

"The Ortons were here last night," Jeff said and the girls cringed.

"After I told you I didn't want them in my house?" Stephanie said furiously.

"We were worried about you, you wouldn't wake up so I called them and told them to come over," Jeff said.

"I was probably exhausted from having to repeat myself over and over again!" Stephanie said.

"Well we wouldn't have to if you would just listen to us," Aurora said.

"I'm the ones you guys should be listening to, I am your mother and the woman of this house," Stephanie said firmly.

"Well I'm their father and the man of this house, so you should be listening tome and not Angelo," Jeff said just as firm.

"You know what, you can have this whole house to yourselves. I'm going to stay with my parents tonight and I'm taking Angelo with me," Stephanie said and Jeff and the girls got to their feet at once.

"Oh no you're not," Aurora said.

"You're not going anywhere with him, who knows what he'll do to you without us around," Elizabeth said and Stephanie shook her head appalled and looked at Jeff accusingly.

"You see what your paranoia has done? You've turned Angelo's own sisters against him," Stephanie said but her words didn't ring true with Jeff at all.

"Dad didn't need to do that Mom, Angelo turned us against him all on his own," Elizabeth said and Angela and Aurora nodded.

"Looks like I'm the only one who even cares about Angelo doesn't it? Well I suggest you all change your attitude toward him right now or we're both outta here, do I make myself clear?" Stephanie said firmly.

The Hardy girls looked at their father for guidance and Jeff led by example.

"Well try to be nicer to him," Jeff said and the girls nodded and Stephanie put her hand over her heart and pressed down hard with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to be nicer to him, I want you to love him, like you obviously love each other," Stephanie said tearfully.

"Is that too much to ask?"

Stephanie turned around and stormed upstairs to Angelo's room before Jeff and the girls could answer.

"As long as Mom doesn't drink anymore of that poison, I think we can take it easy on Angelo, right Dad?" Elizabeth said to her father. But it wasn't just the poison, Jeff knew that this drink was the first of many evil events that were to preclude the attempt on Hunter's life that he, The Michaels and The Ortons were preparing themselves for. He couldn't tell the girls that but judging from his long silence in response to Elizabeth's question they knew Jeff wouldn't be easing up on Angelo anytime soon.

"Did we get rid of all the poison in the house?" Aurora asked everyone and nodded, "Well then I suggest we make a peace offering and all go out for pizza tonight,"

"I thin that's a good idea, I'll go tell your Mom," Jeff said heading up the stairs and when he opened Angelo's bedroom door he watched in horror as Stephanie drank more of Angelo's poisonous drink.

"The bottle is even more delicious than the first," Stephanie said.

Inside Jeff was panicking, Trish warned him what would happen if they failed to persuade Stephanie that Angelo's drink was poisonous and they had failed miserably.

"The girls wanted to make a peace offering and go out for pizza," Jeff said putting on a pleasant façade.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Stephanie said excitedly, "Come on Angelo,"

"I'm coming Mom," Angelo said running behind his mother and away from the angry green eyes of Jeff Hardy who was finding fewer and fewer reasons not to restrain Angelo Jericho, permanently.


	10. Babes in the Wood

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending a party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Ten – Babes in the Wood

Back down in Florida, Angelica Copeland, Ravine Brookes and Tristen Nash found themselves in very unfamiliar territory. The People Formerly Known as Beautiful had driven into the woods after getting off the main road.

"Why are they going down here?" Tristen asked. "I better not come any closer or they're gonna see us,"

"Okay well then let's leave the care here and follow them on foot," Angelica said and they all got out of the car and followed Angelina and Velvet deeper into the woods. Eventually their car stopped and they got out causing Angelica, Ravine and Tristen to halt.

"I can't drive anymore for a minute back there I totally lost my concentration," Velvet said.

"Its okay I think we're far enough out of town now," Angelina said while Velvet looked around.

"This is a nice spot," she said. "I wonder if there are any other animals around here,"

"No it's just us," Angelina said and Angelica, Ravine and Tristen exchanged glances from the bushes. "Wait, I think I heard something," Angelina said looking over at the bushes where their daughters were hiding with Tristen.

"You didn't hear nothing, man I'm thirsty," Velvet said and walked over to the brook and started to drink from it.

"What is your Mom doing?" Tristen Nash whispered.

"Shut up!" Ravine whispered back and suddenly Tristen found himself looking into the eyes of furious Angelina Love.

"I knew I heard something, what are you doing out here with my daughter Nash?" Angelina demanded holding Tristen by his ear.

"They needed a ride, the question is what are you doing out here Mrs. Copeland?" Tristen replied pulling away. He touched his hear and saw that he was bleeding; Angelina had scratched him with what must have been a very sharp fingernail.

"I'm taking you girls back home," Angelina said to Angelica and Ravine.

"Mom we were worried about you, why would you blow off a house show to come out here?" Angelica asked.

"No time for questions get in the car, Tristen go home," Angelina said.

Going home was not an option for Tristen, he had a feeling something wasn't right and leaving now certainly wasn't the answer. He realized that Velvet was no longer drinking water from the brook.

"Mom where's Aunt Velvet?" Angelica asked her mother.

"I'm right here sweetie," Velvet said and Ravine, Angelica and Tristen couldn't believe their eyes.

"ARGHHH!" they screamed at the sight of Velvet, who had two large antlers growing out of her head.

"Nice horns Velvet," Angelina said impressed while Ravine, Angelica and Tristen jumped into their car in absolute fear.

"Oh boy, I knew I shouldn't have come out with you guys tonight what is going on with your Mom's head Ravine?"Tristen yelled while Ravine called her father.

"I don't know but I know I gotta call my Dad," she replied when suddenly a loud barking sound came out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Tristen asked.

"It's my Mom," Angelica replied and truly enough Angelina Love was barking like a dog, a wild unfriendly dog.

"Dad, please call me when you get this message. Something's happened to Mom and Aunt Angelina!" Ravine said before her mouth opened in shock and she dropped the phone. Angelina and Velvet were in the last stages of changing into animals. Velvet was now a deer with white spots and Angelina was an Alsatian. Suddenly the Alsatian started to bark and wouldn't stop and the barks got more and more aggressive.

"What is your Mom barking at?" Ravine asked Angelica.

"I don't know dude!" Angelica replied trembling at the impossible sight she had just witnessed.

The barking got louder and it looked like the Alsatian was barking at them.

"Your Mom is barking at us Ravine," Tristen said thinking this was all a bad dream and he was gonna wake up anytime.

"That's not my Mom that's one angry dog!" Ravine replied as the Alsatian came up to Tristen's side of the car and started barking even louder.

"Get away from me!" Tristen cried backing away to the other side of the car but the deer was right there waiting for him. Tristen yelped when he saw the deer staring at him but the staring didn't last long. Seconds later the deer was ramming the side of the car with her horns.

"We're under attack!" Tristen yelled.

"No you're under attack, our Moms are pissed they want you out of the car!" Ravine said.

"I thought you said that wasn't your Mom!" Tristen said.

"Why else would they be attacking you and not us?" Ravine said pointing to herself and Angelica.

"What are we gonna do they're gonna wreck the car!" Angelica said.

"Tristen get in the driver's seat," Ravine said.

"Good idea let's get outta here," Tristen said getting into the driver's seat.

"No you're gonna get out of here, we're gonna stay right here," Ravine said.

"We are?" Angelica said nervously.

"No way I'm not leaving you here with those animals," Tristen said.

"Those animals are our Moms and they're not gonna hurt us," Ravine said.

"I'm not so sure about that you guys," Tristen said as the dog and deer hand changed positions to the driver's side of the car ad resumed their attack.

"Trust us, now go!" Ravine said getting out of the car with a reluctant Angelica. Once they were out Tristen drove away and the dog and deer chased him out of the woods before coming back. Ravine gasped as the deer licked her face.

"Ew Mom, knock it off!" she said wiping the saliva off her face while Angelica laughed as the dog licked her hand.

"This is trippy but cute!" Angelica said and she and Ravine stepped back as their mothers changed back into humans.

"Are my antlers still showing?" Velvet asked Angelina who shook her head and the two mothers smiled at their daughters who still couldn't believe what was happening was real.

"This is the kind of thing that happens in science fiction movies," Ravine said.

"Or at The Sandbox," Angelica added.

"How did this happen to you?" Ravine asked Angelina and Velvet.

"We don't know," Angelina replied with a shrug.

"But we do know that we like it very much," Velvet said.

"Yeah Vel, you are like the cutest deer," Angelina said to her best friend.

"And you are the greatest dog ever!" Velvet said returning the compliment and the two embraced sweetly much to their daughters' utter disbelief.

"Will you guys get real? This is bad this is really, really bad! It ain't right for you to be changing into animals for no apparent reasons!" Angelica said.

"You should be trying to figure out how to reverse whatever happened instead of treating this like some cool party trick," Ravine said and The People Formerly Known as Beautiful gasped.

"The party!" they said in unison.

"Don't worry, well be fashionably late," Angelina said and Velvet fixed her hair while one hand and ushered her daughter towards the entrance of the woods with the other. Angelica and Ravine found themselves being escorted into Velvet's car which Tristen had abandoned for his own.

"Come on girls we gotta get you home, we got side-tracked out here we've got a party to go to," Angelina said.

"What party?" Ravine asked.

"Christy Hemme's having a party and we totally should have been there by now," Velvet said.

"You guys shouldn't be going to anymore parties, that's how this whole thing started!" Angelica said.

"Nonsense, now you girls better stay home this time. No sneaking out behind us with Tristen Nash okay?" Angelina said.

"You guys need help not a room full of people whop if they're anything like us won't think turning into a moose and dog s so cool," Ravine said.

"Who are you calling a moose?" Velvet said offended and Ravine sighed in exhaustion with her mother's attitude.

"Mom what's the difference – you shouldn't have antlers period!" she said.

"Now calm down Rainy, or your father's gonna wonder why you're so upset," Velvet said.

"Dad is so not gonna be happy about what's happened to you, maybe you should think about that before you go off to your little party," Angelica said to her Mom but Angelina just laughed.

"You kids worry way too much," she said.

"But its nice that you care about us, even if there's nothing to worry about," Velvet said as she pulled into her driveway. She got out and opened the door while Angelina escorted the girls inside.

"Now promise us you won't follow us to Hemme's party," Angelina said and Ravine and Angelica rolled their eyes.

"We promise," they said reluctantly before their mothers kissed them and drove off to their second party of the week.

"Our Dads are gonna freak when they find out what happened tonight," Ravine said.

"Dude we need to know what happened at that party at Aunt Steph and Uncle Jeff's," Angelica said.

"I'll call the Hardy girls maybe they can enlighten us on what the Hell happened to our parents," Ravine said pulling out her cell-phone while Angelica's cell-phone rang.

"Hey Tris, yeah we're home now. Our Moms drove us back, yeah they're to normal, what you think a dog and moose can drive a car? They're going to Aunt Hemme's party, you're going to Aunt Hemme's party too?" Angelica said nervously. "Tris I don't know if that's a good idea," Ravine waved at Angelica.

"As long as we're not there it should be fine, Tris can keep an eye on them for us," she said.

"Okay Tris watch our Moms and see what happens, call us if anything weird goes down," Angelica said before hanging up. "Did you get through to Aurora?" she asked Ravine who had an unsettling look on her face.

"She told me not to freak out but then she said that our Moms were poisoned," Ravine said and Angelica covered her mouth in shock.

"Why would our Moms drink poison?" Angelica asked frantically.

"Well obviously they don't know that they're drinking it. Aurora said its some orange colored drink," Ravine said.

"Okay well let's search the house for some orange colored drink and throw it away, then you can do the same at your house before your Mom finds it," Angelica said.

"There's more," Ravine said.

"More than the poison?" Angelica said hysterically.

"Aurora said that if our Moms drink anymore of that orange drink they wouldn't be able to control their transformation into animals and eventually they won't be able to change back at all," Ravine said and Angelica gasped.

"We gotta find that stuff now!" she said running into her kitchen with Ravine right behind her."I gotta know though Rainy, where did the poison come from?"

"The party at The Hardys," Ravine replied.

"So our Moms weren't the only ones who drank it," Angelica said.

"I'm guessing from the tone in Ro-Ro's voice that Aunt Steph might be going through some changed of her own," Ravine replied and Angelica continued her panicked search for the orange stuff intending to comb every inch of the house until she found it.


	11. Animal Appetite

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending the party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Eleven – Animal Appetite

Cameron, NC at 8pm:

The Hardys went out for pizza as arranged but they didn't stay at the pizzeria long. Stephanie quickly lost her appetite once they got inside. After they left and discussed alternatives on the sidewalk, Stephanie took off on all fours down the street and around the corner. The Hardys ran after her but couldn't see where she had gone. The walked onto a private street and still couldn't see her until a loud growl caused them all to look up and there was a leopard in a tree.

"Do you think that's the neighbor's leopard?" Aurora asked Jeff.

"I don't think so Ro-Ro, I think that's your Mom," Jeff said.

"Whoa!" Elizabeth cried with her eyes wide open.

"The Ortons weren't kidding when they said she'd turn into a cat! I was thinking a little kitty cat!" Angelia said.

"When have you ever known The Ortons to kid about anything?" Aurora said and she looked back up at her leopard skinned mother. "Come on Mom get out of that tree I'm starving," Aurora said and Angela and Elizabeth looked at her in shock.

2How can you be so cool about this?" Angela asked her.

"When you've had as many adventures as I have with ATM you wouldn't even have to ask me that question," Aurora replied and the girls looked up as the leopard jumped down and came over to them. They all gasped in amazement as the leopard changed back into Stephanie.

"That's it, no more of that drink for you," Jeff said firmly.

"What drink, what are you talking about?" Stephanie said with a big stretch.

"That drink that Angelo made turned you into a leopard!" Elizabeth said.

"You know what guys this is really getting old; I thought we were getting something to eat?" Stephanie said.

"We were until you decided you wanted to run off and jump into a tree," Aurora said.

"I just had this sudden burst of energy, which is funny considering how lethargic you guys have made me feel with your little "Angelo's drink is poisonous" story," Stephanie said.

"Angelo's drink is poisonous. Before we left the pizza place I got a call from Ravine Brooks. She said that her Mom and Angelica's Mom turned into animals and we all know that it was because they drank that drink," Aurora said.

"Whoa, those girls have got quite the imagination," Stephanie said rubbing her stomach.

"It's not made up Mom, why else would you turn into a leopard after drinking even more of that drink?" Angela reasoned.

"Because leopards are cool. I don't understand why you guys have got to be so negative about everything. So me, Angie and Vel turned into animals. So what? Its not like we can't change back anytime we want," Stephanie said and Jeff held her close with a stern look in his eyes.

"Stephanie this is not a game. The Ortons said that if you keep drinking that stuff Angelo made eventually you won't be able to change back to human anytime you want. That's why we say that the drink is poison, it's been designed for evil, not for good," Jeff said and Stephanie fell silent. She looked at the serious expressions on all her children's faces and Jeff's. Angelo hadn't said a word but his face said t all, he was highly amused by what he had done and he had that ungodly smirk to prove it. Although her human senses were dulled by the poison, something told Stephanie that her husband was telling the truth.

"Okay Jeff, girls. I get it you're worried about me, so I won't drink anymore of that drink okay?" Stephanie said but Jeff and the girls still looked worried. "Look I've got some right here in my purse, I'll throw it out,"

Stephanie reached into her purse and pulled out the little bottle of range poison. She went to pour the contents on the ground but Jeff quickly stopped her.

"No Steph I'll take that poison, if you pour it on the ground some poor dog m might lick it up and die," Jeff said. "I'll pour it down the sink when we get home along with all the rest of it and you aren't gonna make anymore of it now are you Angelo?"

Angelo's eyes darkened as Jeff glared at him severely.

"What if I do?" Angelo replied smugly and Elizabeth and Angela had to hold Aurora back, she was about to slap him.

"If you do make more, I'll mix it into your cereal. How would you like that?" Jeff said and the girls smirked at Angelo's horrified expression.

"You wouldn't dare," he said incredulous.

"But I would," Aurora said and Angelo gulped, he knew she would too.

"Fine, I won't make anymore," he said bitterly but already his mind was twisting to think of some way to get his family back for sticking their collective noses in his business.

"Look if we don't start moving soon I'm going back up into that tree," Stephanie said but Jeff was still eye-balling Angelo sensing that he was up to something again.

"Alright, well you didn't want pizza so how about Mexican?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Hmmm, I could do with some dead meat," Stephanie said salivating.

"Don't you mean red meat Mom?" Angela said.

"No I meant dead meat, raw dead meat," Stephanie said and the girls turned up their noses at their Mom.

"I guess we could go to that sushi bar," Angela said.

"Leopards don't eat sushi," Elizabeth said.

"Well they don't eat tacos neither," Aurora said.

"Steph won't be eating anything tonight, just plenty of water. Now that we know what's wrong with you, we can eat pizza after all," Jeff said.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Water, really?" Stephanie complained as Jeff put his arm around her.

"Really," Jeff replied kissing Stephanie on the forehead while the girls skipped ahead and Angelo lurked in the shadows behind everyone.

"Angelo get in front," Jeff said firmly.

"Whatever you say Uncle Jeff," Angelo said sarcastically and Jeff watched him carefully, like an investigator trying to piece together the evidence that would lead them to the scene of the perpetrator's next crime.


	12. The First Lady Vanishes

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Twelve – The First Lady Vanishes

Back in Tampa The People Formerly Known as Beautiful were trying to recover from Christy Hemme's party. Even Stephanie and Chyna were able to escape from their families and make the party. Naturally they freaked everyone out when they turned into their animal alter egos – Steph a leopard and Chyna a wolf. Of course Angelina and Velvet wanted to join in and they revealed their animal sides too. The four women became the highlight of the party, not that they could remember even going the next morning. One of the side effects of Angelo's drink was a horrific hangover caused by withdrawal from the poison. As The Ortons phoned each one of the women's husbands to remind them not to let their wives drink anymore of the poison, the women tried their best to get out of bed without the agonizing headache and they failed everytime.

The Sandbox, 9am:

Hunter shook his head feeling bad for his wife as Chyna groaned and moaned in agony as the poison left its painful print on the inside of her body. Shawn and Amy had followed The Ortons' instructions and made sure that Angelo's drink was disposed of. Hunter crinkled his forehead with concern; Chyna had become nauseous and her forehead was wan with sweat, she didn't look good at all and being unable to help her made him feel worse. Everytime he came near her she pushed him away. She only wanted one thing – Angelo's drink and she certainly wasn't going to get it. Shawn and Amy gently took Hunter out of the room and closed the door. Standing there watching his wife in pain wasn't going to help anyone.

"Its gonna take awhile, maybe a couple of days before the poison is completely out of her system," Shawn said.

"Can't you guys heal her? I can't bear to see her suffer like this!" Hunter said desperately.

"That's not our Gift and the Balm of Gilead only works on bruises and scars and physical wounds," Shawn said.

"Well then let's go see Melina, she's been in a good mood since that party, maybe she'll wanna be back in the healing business again," Hunter said but Amy shook her head.

"If Melina was back in the healing business as you say believe me I'd know. She's not ready to pick up her mantle yet," she said.

"Even for a friend in pain? Not to mention the pain the others must be going through this morning. I don't even wanna think about how helpless Edge, Punk and Jeff must feel and all because of that little boy," Hunter said angrily and Shawn and Amy looked at each other seeing the prophetic stare of contempt for Angelo Jericho in Hunter's eyes for the first time. "Because of him I have to watch my wife suffer,"

"It won't be for much longer Hunter," Amy said trying to calm Hunter down and The Game turned to Shawn.

"You know that if that was Amy in there suffering like that you'd be beside yourself too," he said and Shawn nodded.

"Absolutely but there's no point in any of us being upset over something that will be over in a few days, let's focus on doing something nice for Joanie when she feels better. In fact we should throw a party right here and invite Steph, Angelina, Velvet and their families over to celebrate the end of their affliction," Shawn said.

"I think that's a great idea," Amy said.

"Yeah sounds good, it gives me something to look forward to. Only I hope Steph will understand that Angelo cannot step foot in this house," Hunter said and The Anointed Couple blanched.

"What, you're banning Angelo from The Sandbox?" Shawn said.

"Yeah I am, I know you guys are all about forgiveness but I'm not going to forgive that little punk for this anytime soon," Hunter said.

"But The Sandbox has always had an open door policy, we've never banned anyone from our home. Look what happened when Steph banned The Ortons from her home," Amy said.

"Angelo's not a prophet and I'm done talking about this," Hunter said heading down to the kitchen and Shawn and Amy sighed heavily leaning against the wall of Chyna's room and eventually the slid to the floor.

"Well we can't have the party here now," Shawn said.

"Shawn we've got to do something, we can't let a wedge come between us and Stephanie. First she drives The Ortons away, do you know what would happen if we let Hunter ban Angelo from this house?" Amy said.

"I know, Stephanie would feel like we were all ganging up on him when the last thing we want is for that boy to become isolated. If anything we'll have to draw nearer to him, the more people around him the better," Shawn said.

"That ain't gonna be easy thank to think drink he's created. He's given us every reason not to trust him," Amy said.

"Which is why we have to reach out to him, after all its not him we're trying to stop its that raging demonic spirit that's manipulating him from beyond the grave," Shawn said.

"Jericho – our adversary of the decade," Amy said disdainfully.

"He must be loving Hunter's reaction to his son right now, which is why its important that we keep things neutral between Hunter and Angelo for as long as possible," Shawn said, "We have to make sure that Hunter sees what Angelo did as a childish prank and nothing more. He can't know the spiritual implication of this or Jericho will gain an advantage over all of us,"

"This is all happening so fast," Amy said.

"The Ortons' said that it would be like this, with Melina taking a break from ATM and The Ortons' on Steph's blacklist, it's up to us to raise God's banner and triumph over this situation," Shawn said.

"Amen!" Amy said in agreement and they headed down to the kitchen to talk Hunter out of banning Angelo Jericho from their home. Meanwhile The Anointed Couple didn't realize that Chyna had left her bedroom through the window in her room and crawled all the way to the DX Machine. When the driver saw her he gasped.

"Mrs. Helmsley you should be in bed," he said.

"I would rather be in North Carolina, take me to the airport now!" she demanded and the driver drove as instructed.

"Does your husband know you're leaving the house?" the driver asked concerned, the DX household never went anywhere but to church on Sundays.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Chyna replied. She was determined to get more of Angelo's drink and she wanted to be in Cameron right away and she wasn't the only one.


	13. House Call

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Thirteen – House Call

Vince and Linda McMahon were expecting a visit from Jeff, Steph and their grandchildren today. It was Sunday and they always went to church together. After the time of their visit had come and gone, Vince called the Hardy home but the phone just kept on ringing. He then called Jeff's cell-phone and when Jeff answered he told Vince that he couldn't talk right now and hung up on him. Something was going on and The McMahons decided that it would be in their best interest to go see Jeff and Steph and find out what that something was.

It was mid-afternoon as The McMahons arrived at The Hardy home in Cameron, NC. There was a lot of noise coming from the house and Vince and Linda exchanged concerned glances as they approached the front door.

"Hello?" Vince called expecting someone to answer the door but no-one did.

Linda furrowed her brow at the noise which seemed mostly to be coming from Stephanie. On top of that she could clearly hear the voices of Jeff and her grandchildren shouting out pleas to calm down.

"Do you have your spare key?" she asked her husband eager to get inside and see what was going on.

"Always," Vince replied and he pulled the spare key out and used it to un-lock the door. The McMahons saw no-one in the foyer but they could hear voices at the top of the stairs.

"Hello?" Vince called again but this time Jeff Hardy came running down the stairs and almost knocked The McMahons over with his speed.

"Hey guys," he said and Vince and Linda looked at him aghast. "I know we were supposed to visit you today but Steph's not feeling well and we're all trying to take care of her,"

"You're trying to take care of her, all of you?" Vince asked confused at Jeff's choice of words and as Steph's voice grew louder The McMahon's concern went up.

"We're doing our best, it'll just be another 24 hours before she goes back to normal," Jeff said, "Then we'll all come and pay you guys a visit okay?"

"What's wrong with our daughter?" Vince demanded.

"She drank something she shouldn't have and she's going through withdrawal," Jeff explained.

"Oh dear, what did she drink?" Linda asked concerned.

"That doesn't matter all that matter is that she'll be okay. You guys have got to go, Steph'll be mortified if she finds out I let you see her like this, or hear her like this – you know what I mean," Jeff said.

"Jeff we're her parents and we want to see her!" Linda said firmly but Vince interrupted her.

"No Linda Jeff's right, Steph would be upset if she knew we were here right now. Jeff's her husband and we have no right to come in here and tell him what to do. He's looking after our daughter and that's all that matters," Vince said.

"Okay you're right, Jeffrey please call us when she's feeling better," Linda said.

"I will Mrs. McMahon," Jeff said giving Linda a hug.

"Take care of our baby girl," Vince said extending his hand for Jeff to shake which Jeff did respectfully.

"I will sir, thanks for stopping by," he said and The McMahons turned to leave while Jeff ran back upstairs to attend to his wife with the girls.

Vince squeezed Linda's shoulder to give her some re-assurance that their daughter was gonna be okay.

"I'm sure she'll be fine my dear," Vince said opening the car door for Linda to get in.

"I know she will Vince, I'll plan something special for when she feels better," Linda said getting into the passenger's seat.

"Now that's a good idea," Vince said closing his car door. As he turned the key to star the car Linda looked ahead a little down the driveway through the windshield and saw a woman stumbling towards the Hardys' house.

"Vince look!" Linda cried out pointing to the poorly woman. When Vince saw the woman he got out of the care and went over to her. Linda got out of the car too and Vince escorted the woman over to the car.

"Oh my goodness," Linda said instantly recognizing the woman, "Its Chyna,"

"What's she doing out here alone is the question!" Vince said and Linda opened the door to the passenger's side of the car so Chyna could sit down but Hunter's wife had no intension of sitting down. She pulled away from Vince and tried to get to the Hardys' house but she collapsed to her knees, holding her stomach in pain. The McMahons picked her up and attempted to put her back inside the car but she refused them once again.

"No let me go!" I must get to the house!" Chyna cried.

"Chyna you can't even walk, let's take you back to Hunter okay?" Linda suggested as Vince called Triple H and told him they had found Chyna and she was in bad shape.

"I don't want to go home, I want the drink," Chyna said.

"What drink is this?" Linda asked confused.

"Hunter, Shawn and Amy are on their way," Vince said.

"She said she wants a drink," Linda told Vince.

"Okay well I'm sure Jeff will help her out with that, let's knock on his door and ask him for one," Vince said and The McMahons carried Chyna over to The Hardys, let themselves in and hollered for Jeff.

Linda got Chyna some water while Vince tried to sit her down.

"Drink, dirnk!" Chyna cried out agitated and Linda brought the water over to her. She refused it shaking her heads.

"Not that drink, orange drink," she said.

"Do they got any orange juice?" Vince asked Linda and the First Lady of The McMahon Family quickly searched the refrigerator for some orange juice.

"Here I found some," Linda said reaching for the glass of water, after emptying it she poured the orange juice in there and handed it back to Chyna. Chyna held it, considered it but when she smelt it she knew it wasn't the drink she wanted and she threw the glass across the room in a rage and it smashed on the wall.

"I WANT DRINK!" she screamed and The McMahons were baffled. They had never seen Joanie like this before. The sound of fast-moving feet came down the stairs and Aurora stood before her grandparents.

"Oh no," she said when she saw Aunt Joanie," Looks like we've got another patient on her hands,"

"You mean Joanie drank something bad too?" Linda asked Aurora.

"Not just Aunt Joanie, Aunt Vel and Aunt Angelina too," Aurora replied before blowing cool air on Joanie to cool her off.

"When did they drink this stuff?" Vince asked while Linda went to clean up the broken glass and orange juice.

"At Mom and Dad's party on Wednesday night. Ask your grandson, he knows all about it," Aurora said and Vince frowned wondering what his granddaughter meant by that. Suddenly a loud bang came at the door.

"Who is it?" Aurora asked and a loud waling came in reply. "It's the People Formerly Known as Human," she said and Vince got up to see who it was and indeed, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky were slumped over outside the house with barely enough strength to cry out.

"Open up let us in," Velvet cried weakly.

"We need the drink," Angelina said.

"Should I let them in?" Vince asked Aurora.

"Not until their husbands get here, or this place is gonna be a madhouse," Aurora said and she ran upstairs to tell Jeff that Chyna and The People Formerly Known as Beautiful were here while Vince and Linda watched over Chyna.

"What on Earth did they drink?" Linda asked her husband who shrugged and thought about asking his grandson Angelo as Aurora suggested although what he could have to do with it he couldn't imagine.


	14. Animal Control

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Fourteen – Animal Control

The Hardys, 5:56pm:

It was almost evening in Cameron, NC. Stephanie, Chyna and The People Formerly Known as Beautiful were weary. Although their husbands had arrived to comfort them, the ladies were still in distress. The men had to convince them that the drink their bodies were craving so much was poison but that wasn't easy with Angelo upstairs. They believed he had more of the poisonous drink in his bedroom and they had dried to get in there to get it. The truth was there was no more drink. Jeff had convinced Angelo that he would make him drink his own product if he made anymore so he didn't. It didn't bother him however, he had already come up with another way to get back at Jeff and his sisters. As far as Angelo was concerned he was not going to be stopped that easily.

CM Punk stroked his wife's head lovingly while Ravine wiped her face. Her brow was wan with sweat, she had been worked up all day. As he pressed his lips to her forehead, Punk noticed that Velvet's skin had suddenly gotten quite hard. Ravine noticed it too when she was wiping her mother's brow she felt to hard bumps.

"Dad, I think Mom's about to change," Ravine said and Punk frowned.

"Change into what?" he said and everyone in the house gasped as the women began to change into the animal alter egos. "Oh my goodness!" Pun k cried out holding his head, he'd never seen the actual transformation, neither had Edge who wondered why he was now petting an Alsatian.

"Yipes!" Edge cried and he jumped out of the Hardys' sofa onto the carpet in shock. "Angie where'd you go?"

"She's right here Dad," Angelica said stroking her mother's head but Angelina was still feeling weak and she eventually curled up in a tired ball by her husband's feet. Stephanie, Chyna and Velvet more-or-less did the same.

"They're animals!" Vince McMahon cried out.

"Tired animals," Hunter said stroking Joanie's wolf mane.

"Did that drink do this?" Linda McMahon asked and The Hardys nodded.

"Whoa I've never seen anything like this before in my life," Punk said touching Velvet's deer head.

"And you never will again, come tomorrow they should be back to normal," Jeff said stroking Stephanie's leopard skin and Vince and Linda came over and did the same, apprehensively at first but then they remembered that this was their daughter and they wanted to show that they were there for her no matter what.

"We're here for you Steph," Vince said as Stephanie lay lazily at her husband's feet.

"Hey The Ortons are coming!" Aurora said looking out the window and seeing Trish and Randy Orton coming towards the house. She opened the door to let them in and when Stephanie saw them she growled angrily.

"Steph not now okay you have to listen to us!" Trish insisted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked them.

"You have got to get the girls out of here, now!" Trish said and Amy frowned at her sister-in-Christ.

"Why?" she asked.

"Animal Control is coming," Trish said and everyone gasped. "Somebody, who shall remain nameless, tipped off that wild animals were here and now they're on their way here to apprehend the girls,"

Everyone looked at The Ortons in shock.

"Com eon guys snap out if it you have to get the girls out of this house and out of North Carolina!" Randy Orton said.

"Wait its okay, they can just change back to human form!" Angelica said.

"No they can't they're way too tired for that," Randy said.

"Okay we'll put them in our cars and drive to Florida," Edge said.

"I'm taking Joanie home," Hunter said.

"I'll come with you," Jeff said, "Its probably best if we're not all in the same place,"

"Okay, out the back!" Trish said.

"Here they come," Randy said looking out the window and saw Animal Control pull up.

Edge, Punk, Jeff and Hunter escorted the girls around the back while The Ortons invited Animal Control in to take a look around. While they were inside, Edge, Punk, Jeff and Hunter snuck the girls into their cars and went to drive off when they realized something was wrong. They were all out of gas.

"My car won't start!" Edge said to the others and they told him the same thing.

"Great, what are we gonna do now?" Hunter said quietly.

"Quick, duck!" Punk said seeing Animal Control leaving the house.

"Okay well sorry for disturbing your evening, one of the officers said to Trish and Randy.

"Bye!" The Ortons and the Hardy girls said enthusiastically but Trish's countenance soon dropped when she saw that the cars were still there. When Animal Control turned around and saw four vehicles parked in the Hardys' driveway they immediately went over to investigate.

"RUN!" Trish cried out. "RUN GIRLS RUN!"

Edge, Hunter, Punk and Jeff quickly let the girls out of their cars and they all ran as fast as they could away from Animal Control.

"After them!" one of the Animal Control officers said heading for their vehicle but Aurora wasn't going to let them catch up with the girls if she could help it. She stirred up the winds and caused them to blow mightily against the Animal Control vehicle and it rolled over and back before the officers could get into it.

"At a girl Ro-Ro!" Amy said to Aurora while everyone watched the girls disappear from the area.

"You are all under arrest," one of the Animal Control officers said.

"For what, you have no proof that those animals belong to us," Edge said.

"Then why were you hiding them in your vehicles?" Animal Control replied.

"They got in there somehow," Hunter said.

"Yeah we left our doors open," Punk added.

"Ha-ha, very funny everyone. You're being arrested for illegal possession of wild animals end of story," Animal Control said.

"Wait-wait officers, I can explain. Those animals belong to me," Vince McMahon said.

"You're Vince McMahon, you run that wrestling company in Orlando, FL," one of the officers said.

"That's right and I thought I'd show my friends here what kind of show I wanted to put on this year so I brought them the animals in person. I wasn't sure if what I did was legal so I asked the fellas to keep my animals in their cars. If you come by my office tomorrow I can show you my permit that allows me to showcase wild animals as entertainment and those animals you just scared away are some of the best this business has ever seen,"

The wrestlers took a deep breath as it looked like Vince's story was going to go over, although they didn't know if their wives would take kindly to being referred to as his animals.

"Okay Mr. McMahon we believe you. We'll track those animals down and have them back in your possession as soon as we can," Animal Control said.

"Can we help you look for them?" Hunter asked.

"No we'll take care of this sir, these animals are wild and their behavior is unpredictable. We wouldn't want you to get hurt," the officer replied before looking back at his wrecked car. "All we need is another vehicle,"

"We'll find them by air," his colleague said to him and he called in for a helicopter.

"If only I had thought of that before Animal Control got here," Vince said.

"Its alright Mr. McMahon your story worked great, they'll have our girls back here in no time," CM Punk said.

"No they won't," Trish said and everyone turned to her concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" Hunter asked.

"Our girls are in trouble and there's nothing Animal Control or any of us can do about it. This one is in God's hands now," Trish said.

"Mom!" Ravine cried out and CM Punk comforted her while everyone prayed for the girls' safe return.


	15. Moms Gone Wild

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending the party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Fifteen – Moms Gone Wild

The girls ran as fast through the woods of Cameron, NC as they could. They were determined to stay together and when the sun rose in the morning they would be human again and able to return to their families.

That was their plan but it didn't work out that way. They were hungry and tired and they would not be able to run all night. As they rested under a big tree in the middle of nowhere they were suddenly disturbed by a huge white light and a loud sound. It was Animal Control, they had caught up with them. The girls had no choice but to run now. _Until we meet again, Godspeed! _That's what they all thought and they ran for their lives away from the helicopter above and the patrol car below. As the girls split up to throw Animal Control off, the patrol car followed Stephanie who was using her leopard speed to get as far away from Animal Control as possible. But she was tired and to her horror she started to slow down. _No Steph, keep on running,_ she told herself but it was no use. The patrol car eventually caught up with her and they shot her with a tranquilizer dart. _Jeff, girls, help me! _Stephanie said to herself before her lids closed and she passed out. The Animal Control officers got out of the car to collect Stephanie and put her in the back.

"Let's get her back to Vince McMahon," one of the officers said.

"I've got a better idea – let's take her back to Africa," the other officer said.

"Why?" the officer asked confused by the suggestion.

"Look at her eyes," the rogue officer said opening one of Stephanie's eyelids wide. "Have you ever seen a leopard with eyes like this? If we sell her, we'll make a fortune!"

The other officer nodded greedily, the leopard did indeed have beautiful eyes.

"What should we tell the others?" he asked his colleague.

"We'll tell them that we let her get away. I've got a friend who smuggles animals through customs on certain flights. If we go to the airport now we can make the next flight to South Africa," the officer said.

"Okay let's go," the other officer said and they got into their patrol car and drove off. "It's a good thing we got the next two days off,"

The two men laughed while Stephanie slept in the back, not knowing that when she woke up she'd be on the other side of the world.

Back at The Hardys, the men were beside themselves with worry. They wanted to go and find their wives and bring them back home where it was safe. A wife hunt was out of the question Trish told them.

"You guys need to stay home with your children, not to mention you all have jobs," Trish said.

"Screw work, Angie's missing and I want to go and look for her!" Edge insisted.

"You can't stop working Edge; I will have a knock-on effect that Hunter and Shawn won't be able to recover from. That goes for you too Jeff and Punk," Trish said and the men shook their heads in disbelief, Amy wasn't too happy either.

"I don't get this Trish, four of our friends are missing and we're just gonna sit on our hands and wait for them to come home?" Amy said.

"Look God knows best and He told me that the girls will return to you. You guys need to have faith because it is your faith that is going to get them back home safe," Trish said. "Except Steph, we actually have to go and get her and bring her home personally,"

"What?" Amy said. "We're going to get Stephanie but not the others?"

"There's actually a very good explanation babe," Trish said.

"And what's that?" Edge asked.

"Steph's going to Africa," Trish replied and the men gasped along with the girls. "Some rogue Animal Control officers are going to try and sell her to some animal dealer in South Africa for a lot of cash,"

"Oh no, Mom!" Aurora cried and her sisters started to cry. Jeff comforted them but even he was extremely upset by this news.

"Don't worry girls your Mom is gonna be just fine, Come on Trish let's go," Amy said.

"I'll look after Rebecca while you're gone," Shawn said hugging his wife who kissed him appreciatively.

"We'll be back soon," she said, "Right Trish?"

"Try three days," Trish replied, "Um Jeff we need a ride to the airport ad all our cars are out of gas,"

"I wonder who did that," Aurora said sarcastically knowing it was Angelo.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me to come with you? We could fly to South Africa and bring Stephanie home quicker," Jeff said.

"Then who'd look after the girls and Angelo?" Amy said.

"Vince and Linda could watch over them," Jeff said but his daughters protested.

"No Dad, please stay here with us!" Elizabeth said.

"See? You're needed here, plus it wouldn't be fair if the other men couldn't go after their wives but you could," Trish said.

"Actually Jeff can fly we can't so I'd be cool with it," CM Punk said.

"Well I'm not cool with it, please stay!" Angela said to Jeff who nodded.

"Okay we just wasted two minutes confirming what I already knew, let's go Anointed one we don't want to waste anymore time," Trish said and Jeff left with them to go to the airport.

"Ooh another adventure with ATM, except without the M," Amy said.

"Trust me if we had Melina we wouldn't be having to find our girl Stephanie or wait for Angelina, Velvet and Chyna to come home. The Miraculous One would have sucked that poison out of their systems so fast Angelo's head would have spun," Trish said.

"You're not mad at Melina for renouncing her Gift from God are you?" Amy asked Trish.

"We don't have time to talk about this Ames, we have a very dear friend who need our help, even if it is just the two of us," Trish said and Jeff flew into the air while everyone in the house watched them leave, praying that they would return home safe.

"Whoa, now all our wives are gone," Hunter realized.

"I'm still here," Linda said putting her hand up.

"Oh yeah, could you make us something to eat?" Hunter said and Vince scowled at him while Linda and everybody laughed.

"I'll go look in the kitchen to see if there's anything to eat," Shawn said.

"Dad was gonna make spaghetti," Elizabeth said.

"Well then spaghetti we shall have," Shawn said.

"But there's not gonna be enough for all of us," Edge said.

"Okay somebody go to the store," Shawn said.

"How there's no gas in our cars," CM Punk said.

"Doesn't Matt live nearby?" Shawn said.

"Does he know about any of this?" Punk asked.

"No on both counts, Uncle Matt is visiting Aunt Christy's parents in Florida this weekend," Aurora said.

"I don't think any of the wrestlers know what's going on, maybe we should keep it that way," Hunter said to Shawn, "We don't want to create a panic,"

"Trish said the girls will be back in three days, I don't think I can keep my mouth shut for that long," Randy Orton said.

"Well try we don't wanna cause any unnecessary worry," Hunter said and RKO nodded.

"I'll try my best," Randy replied. "Although it's likely by Monday night everyone will know about this,"

Shawn and Hunter rolled their eyes. "Okay I'll try and make something out of nothing until Jeff comes back, who's willing to experiment?" Shawn said and the unfavorable looks on everyone's faces told him that none of them were.

"It was by experimenting that this whole thing got started. Be careful Uncle Shawn, or else you might create something poisonous that will cause my mother to end up in Africa and all of us to worry over the next three days," Aurora said broodingly.

"What is she talking about?" Punk asked Shawn.

"I don't wanna get into it, let's just wait for Jeff then we can go out and get something to eat," Shawn said. He didn't want to discuss how Angelo's drink was the cause behind the girls' misadventure, at least not in front of Hunter.

"Are you girls okay to wait?" Punk said.

"If we can wait for Mom to come home we can wait for Uncle Jeff," Ravine replied with tears in her eyes and Angelica nodded still in shock over what had happened to their mothers.

"Yeah Dad, I don't really don't wanna go home. It'll feel weird knowing that Mom won't be there," Angelica replied.

"But she will be there eventually, right Randy?" Edge asked The King's Oracle.

"That's right, don't be scared, your Mom will be okay," Randy re-assured Angelica and he looked at Ravine, "So will yours,"

"Thanks Randy," Punk said and he kissed his daughter's head.

"I'm cool too Daddy," Angelica said to her Dad, "Mom will be home soon,"

Edge hugged his daughter closely; he was glad that she was so optimistic, the last thing he wanted was for her to worry. Although they didn't say it out loud, all the men knew this was going to be the longest three days of their lives.

"Randy how did the gas evaporate from our cars?" Hunter asked TKO.

"I'm not Trish, I need a revelation of the Truth I just don't know The Truth like that," Randy replied.

"I would really like to get my hands on the punk that stole our gas," Hunter said and just as he spoke the words Angelo came down the stairs.

"Hello everybody," he said cheerfully.

"Hey Angelo, did you sleep okay?" Linda asked her grandson.

"Yeah I was so tired. Where's Mom and Dad?" he asked.

"Your Dad will be back soon Angelo," Edge said.

"And my Mom?" he asked and everyone's face fell, except Shawn and the Hardy Girls.

"Why don't you wait until your Dad gets back and he'll explain everything okay?" Hunter said and Angelo suddenly appeared distressed.

"Did something happen to my Mom?" he asked concerned and Aurora suddenly was no longer to restrain herself.

"You know what happened to Mom!" she cried and the girls all went after Angelo but he ran away and locked himself in his bedroom. Everyone looked at the Hardy Girls in shock.

"Is there something you girls wanna tell us?" Linda asked them.

"Yeah, why did you go after your brother like that?" Angelica asked.

"He's not my brother, he's a blond-haired, blue-eyed mistake," Aurora snapped darkly before walking away, her sisters right behind her.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Hunter said wondering why his daughter was so upset with Angelo. The last thing Shawn wanted was for Hunter to talk to Aurora about Angelo, just as he was about to stop Hunter from going after her. Jeff Hardy came home.

"You guys I got gas for your cars," Jeff said.

"Are Trish and Amy on their way to Africa?" Vince asked eagerly.

"They should be boarding right now," Jeff said, "They told me to make sure you were all well fed before you went home so come on let's go get something to eat,"

"Come on Hunter let's go," Shawn said grabbing his best friend before he could talk to Aurora. While everyone re-fuelled their cars Jeff approached his girls who hugged him lovingly.

"Guys I know you must be crazy mad at your brother right now but Trish told me to tell you not to go off on him. We have to show kindness towards him at all times and make sure he feels like he's part of the family," Jeff said and the girls looked between each other nervously. "What did you guys do?" he asked them.

"We yelled at him and chased him to his room, or more accurately I did," Aurora said.

"Guys!" Jeff said and he went up to Angelo's room and asked him to come out. Eventually he did but he looked very upset, like he had been crying. When the girls saw his reddened cheeks it made them even madder, especially Aurora.

"Now we are all gonna get along because that is exactly what Stephanie wants okay?" Jeff said and the girls once again nodded reluctantly.

"Okay!" they said in unison and Angela and Elizabeth took Angelo by the hand and skipped outside with him, giving everyone the impression that things were a-okay between them again.

"Dad why are we doing this? We know he's responsible for what happened, why aren't we treating him like the criminal he is?" Aurora asked perplexed.

"We can't Ro-Ro," Jeff replied.

"Why not?" Aurora asked.

"We just can't," Jeff said again an Aurora got the impression that Jeff was following orders, but from who? "Now I need you to fall in line along with your sisters and treat Angelo with some TLC,"

Before Aurora could respond the hungry bellies outside cried out unanimously for them to hurry up. Hunter noticed his daughter's face as she got into the car with Jeff.

"Something's up with Ro-Ro Shawn," Hunter said.

"Don't worry about it Hunter I'm sure she's fine," Shawn said but Hunter wasn't so sure. Shawn tried not to panic but judging from the look on Hunter's face he was determined to ask questions that could reveal the information that he, Amy, Jeff and The Ortons had been trying to keep secret for over a decade.


	16. The Dog Wrestler

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Sixteen – The Dog Wrestler

Southern Pines, NC at 8pm:

Angelina, Velvet and Chyna were still running long after Stephanie had been tranquilized and kidnapped. It wasn't until they stopped running that they realized Stephanie was no longer with them. The Animal Control helicopter and vehicle had gone and they were on their own in the middle of North Carolina. Angelina knew where she was and she wanted to communicate their whereabouts to the girls but all she could do was bark. The girls had tried to change back into humans but they lacked the strength to do so. Velvet nodded to the woods but Angelina barked and ran in the opposite direction towards Shannon Moore's tattoo parlor hoping they would follow her. Velvet nodded in the direction of the woods again and Angelina growled in annoyance. Velvet stomped her hoof as if to ask "What's up?" Angelina ran back over to them and licked them both on the face indicating that they should wait for her which they did.

Angelina ran across the road and headed to GasChamberInk which usually stayed open late at night. As she ran to the building a man who had just gotten tattoo saw her, she picked up his scent immediately. He was looking at her but she couldn't imagine what for, Angelina focused back on the task at hand knowing Chyna and Velvet were waiting for her. She wrapped on the door of GasChamberInk hoping to get one of the guys' attention. Her focus was suddenly distorted by the smell of meat, hamburger meat. She suddenly found herself going over to the man salivating, he was holding out a hamburger for her to eat. Angelina couldn't resist, she ate the burger up. It was the only food she'd had all day.

"You want some more?" the man asked. "Come on I'll get you something to eat," he said opening his car door. The idea of more food overrode all of Angelina's other senses, including her sense of danger. She got into the man's truck and he drove out of the parking lot with the hungry dog.

On the other side of the road Velvet and Chyna were still thinking human and they walked up to the traffic lights near GasChamberInk hoping to spot Angelina. When they saw her in the stranger's pick up truck they panicked and ran towards it. Velvet rammed the side of the truck with her antlers and Chyna attacked the tires with her iron jaws.

"Whoa what is that Animal Planet?" the driver said and the light turned green. As the car pulled away Velvet used all her strength to jump in the back of the truck and Chyna followed her exampled and did the same. They weren't letting Angelina out of their sight even though they had absolutely no idea where they were now going.

The man drove for miles, out of Southern Pines and eventually out of North Carolina. He had stopped and given Angelina some more food which she shared with Chyna who stuck her nose in from the back. Velvet ignored her own cravings for grass and water hoping to find a nice wood with a stream when they finally made it to their destination.

"Okay here we are," the man said pulling into a dark side road where there was a building black as night. The only light was coming from the basement. The sound of dogs barking could be heard. The man took a collar from out of his drawer in the truck and tied it around Angelina's neck.

"Okay out," he said and he pulled Angelina from the car much to her anger and Velvet and Chyna's indignation.

"Two men stepped forward and took Angelina from the man.

"What you got there some friends?" one of the men said looking at the deer and wolf that had just jumped out of the man's pick-up truck.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them, you take her downstairs and get her ready for her first match," the man said.

Velvet and Chyna wondered what kind of match the man was talking about and they headed towards the building where Angelina was being taken but the other man cut them off. Angelina turned and barked for their help and Chyna growled violently scaring the man that was blocking them.

"Alright that's enough out of you," the driver said and Velvet heard something click, she turned around and saw the man was holding a gun. She quickly nudged Chyna and Chyna saw the gun too. Even Angelina quieted down wondering what she had gotten the girls into, not to mention herself. "That's better," the man said and the other man took Angelina downstairs while Velvet and Chyna stared down the barrel of a gun. Eventually he too went inside and Velvet and Chyna were left outside in the dark unable to get to their friend. Velvet nodded for them to go around the back to see if they could get in that way but the whole building was sealed off. Chyna barked and pointed to one of the wooden boards nailed over one of the windows. Together they battered it until it came loose, Velvet kicked it out of the way and the looked down into the basement that was filled with men, angry and frightened dogs and blood. It was a dog fighting ring. Velvet panicked, her best friend was down there and she was stuck up here.

In the basement Angelina looked around at the excited men who had gathered in a circle to watch something barbaric go down. Angelina was used to people watching her but she had never killed her opponent to ensure everyone went home happy. She looked across the floor and opposite was another dog, a Staff being held by it owner and he didn't look too happy to see her. It was unlikely that the man holding him was his real owner, just some guy that had stolen him away and brought him here like she was. She didn't even want to start thinking about how she was going to get out of there yet. Right now she had to survive the fight. As the men got excited she braced herself, she had an idea which she hoped to be able to communicate to the Staff before the fight actually started. She was about to move when she noticed the concerned faces of a deer and a wolf looking down at her from a crack by the window. They were probably worried that she was going to end up hurt like the other dogs, she had to re-assure them that she and all the other dogs were going to be fine from now on. The Staff charged at her and Angelina jumped over him and when he turned to charge at her again she flipped him onto his back with her head. The Staff was perplexed, as were the men in attendance. The Staff had quite a reputation for assaulting his opponents but tonight Angelina would be the exception to that rule.

"Hey listen to me," Angelina barked to the other dog, "I don't want to hurt you okay? I know a way we can both come out of this alive,"

The Staff looked at Angelina strangely, "How?" he barked.

"We're going to have a wrestling match," Angelina replied and the Staff laughed. "No I'm a wrestler I know how to make a fight look real without hurting my opponent," Angelina said but the Staff continued to laugh. "Look if you play along with me, I'll make sure you get out of this dungeon of death and get back to your real owner,"

The Staff stopped laughing, he liked that idea a lot.

"Okay I'm in, what do I have to do?" he asked.

"First let's have a little nose-to-nose action. Come press your nose to mine and growl, then I'm gonna swipe you, I won't even touch you but you have to act like I did," Angelina explained.

"Okay," the Staff replied and the two dogs got up in each others faces and growled. The audience liked that a lot and when Angelina swiped at the Staff they truly went wild.

"Okay good, now I'm going to pounce on you and put my arm around your neck like a chokehold, but I won't hurt you. After awhile you pretend to pass out then the match will be over," Angelina said.

"Okay I'm ready," the Staff said and Angelina pounced on him and applied a fake chokehold. A moment later the Staff went limp and Angelina barked in victory.

"YEAH!" the men cheered, they didn't even care that there was no blood much to Angelina's relief.

"That was amazing, we're gonna have to find a new contender for this dog," one of the men who ran the fights said. Angelina would be sure to let them in on the deal too because she was convinced that no dog in that place didn't have a family that missed them very much, just like she did.

"Hey what's your name?" Angelina asked the Staff.

"Bruno," the Staff replied pretending to be hurt.

"I'm Angelina and if you wanna get out of here, stick with me," she said to him.

"Okay, I'll let the others know," Bruno said. "I'll see you in the cage,"

Angelina furrowed her brow. "In the cage?" she repeated, _that didn't sound too good. _Angelina watched as one of the owners dragged Bruno off somewhere while another one cleaned up the blood from one of the injured dogs.

Outside Velvet and Chyna rejoiced over what Angelina had done. Angelina barked at them to let them know she was okay. She wanted to let them in on her plan to get all the dogs out of there but they wouldn't be able to understand her. She'd have to explain everything to them in the morning, she'd be human again by then. Hopefully they wouldn't go too far, she didn't want to lose sight of them.

"Come on Champ, you can sleep in my office tonight. Winners don't belong with losers," Angelina's captor said taking her into the room where he worked, passed all the other dogs that were in cages.

"Don't worry tonight will be your last night in Hell. Tomorrow night you'll all be free," she barked at them and they all looked at each other wondering who that Alsatian was. Bruno smiled because he already knew who she was, she was their ticket home.

Outside Chyna and Velvet said a prayer for Angelina and the other dogs and asked God to comfort their families while they were gone. Velvet nodded towards some trees. They found a spot and got as comfortable as they could. Velvet was the first to doze off and Chyna's eyes were just starting to close when a wolf cry woke her up. She looked around and saw a pack of wolves heading in her direction.

"What do you guys want?" she asked them in her wolf tongue.

"A late night snack," one of the wolves answered looking at Velvet. "Surely you weren't gonna have this deer all to yourself,"

Chyna shook her head, "You guys don't understand, this deer is my friend I'm not going to eat her," she said.

"Your friend?" the wolves replied confounded.

"Yes she's my friend and we've had a long night so leave us alone so we can get some sleep," Chyna said.

"Wolves and deer don't make good friends," one of the wolves said.

"Deer make good food though," another wolf said and Chyna snarled at them.

"You won't be eating this deer," she said and she started to fight the wolf pack. Velvet woke up and was startled to see Chyna taking on six wolves.

"Get off my friend!" Velvet said and she was about to jump in when Chyna stopped her. Velvet paused and Joanie motioned for her to runaway further into the woods. Velvet shook her head, the last thing she wanted was for Stephanie, Angelina, Chyna and herself to be separated any further. Chyna growled at her indicating for her to get a move on. Velvet nodded towards the building where Angelina was wanting Joanie to remember it as a meeting point. Joanie nodded and Velvet ran away.

"You should join your friend," one of the wolves taunted Chyna.

"I intend to as soon as I'm rid of you!" Chyna replied and she prepared herself to fight again as the wolves growled at her baring their teeth with disdain.

"Leave her alone," a strange voice said and the wolves stopped growling and Chyna turned to see a white wolf with black patches looking at the wolf pack fiercely.

"Amos," one of the wolves said.

"She's not one of us, she dwells among our prey," another wolf said.

"And what business of that is yours Let her go," Amos said and the wolves backed off. Chyna was impressed, this Amos certainly had a lot of swagger in these woods.

"Thank you for your help but I must find my friend," Chyna said.

"I will come with you," Amos said. "You don't know these woods but I do, I will get you to her faster,"

"Okay but one false move and l will hurt you," Chyna said firmly.

"I would not have expected less from a mighty she-wolf such as you," Amos replied and he led Chyna in Velvet's direction while the wolf pack looked on menacingly from a distance.

A couple of miles later Chyna and Amos had caught up with Velvet and she licked Chyna's face when she saw her happily. She raised her eyes suspiciously at Amos thinking Chyna had gotten herself a wolf boyfriend. Chyna knew what she was thinking and snorted at the idea of cheating on Hunter with a wolf. Being the fact tht the wolf was a symbol of brotherhood in the Kliq the irony of the suggestion did make her laugh. However thinking of Hunter made her sad. She licked Velvet's face and turned to Amos as Velvet celebrated her return.

"This is my friend Velvet and if yo have a problem with that you can leave right now," Chyna said.

"Velvet – what an appropriate name for a doe. What's your name?" Amos asked Chyna.

"Chyna, well actually its Joanie. My close friends call me Jo," Chyna responded.

"I got my name from a man who befriended me years ago who died earlier this year," Amos said. "That's why the other wolves fear me; they know the influence I have with man,"

"You've answered my first question about you. Not a lot of wolves have names," Chyna said.

"I could say the same about your deer friend," Amos said.

"Deer friend, very funny," Chyna said.

"So how did you get here in these woods?" Amos asked and Chyna yawned.

"It's a long story, one I don't care to get into right now," Chyna replied lying on the grass next to Velvet.

"I understand. If you don't mind I'll stay here and watch over you and your friend till dawn," Amos said.

"No I don't mind," Chyna said and Velvet chuckled when she saw that Amos wasn't going anywhere. Chyna knew what she was thinking. "Shut up," she said hitting Velvet with her tail. As they fell asleep, thoughts of Angelina and Stephanie flooded their minds. They hoped they were safe and that God would send His angels to protect them until this nightmare was over and they'd all be with their families again.


	17. Out of Africa

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Seventeen – Out of Africa

Cape Town, South Africa at 9am:

Stephanie awoke inside some kind of warehouse with animals locked inside cages all ar. lying on her side on the cold floor, she went to sit up when she saw that her arms and legs were bound.

"Oh my God," she said to herself. On one hand she was relieved to be awake as she felt like she'd been asleep for ages. Now that she was awake however, sleep didn't seem so bad. "Where am I?" she asked herself, "No matter, I have to get back to my family right away,"

As Steph hopped to her feet, a man who was been sleeping woke up and saw Stephanie heading towards the warehouse door. Steph went to pull the handle when the man spun her around, his eyes violently burning into her own.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded as Steph tried to pull away from his but he refused to let go.

"Let go of me!" Stephanie demanded pulling her hands away but the man's grip was like iron.

"You have caused nothing but trouble for us Stephanie McMahon," the man said bitterly and Stephanie was appalled that this bully knew who she was.

"What are you talking about I don't even know you," Stephanie said.

"Oh but we know you, you are the daughter of the man who screwed us out of a beautiful green-eyed leopard!" the man spat angrily but Stephanie shook her head.

"No you don't understand, the leopard is me we are the same," she explained and the man looked at her like she was crazy.

"What nonsense," he said disdainfully. "That leopard would have made us a fortune, now you will pay the price for your father's actions!"

"My father has nothing to do with this I'm telling you I am the leopard!" Stephanie insisted.

"Be quiet!" the man said firmly.

"No!" Stephanie replied just as firmly and she continued to pull away from the man. The two went back and forth for awhile then the warehouse door opened and a bright light and incredible heat that came into the warehouse.

"You are awake," the man who opened the door said to Stephanie. Something really bothered her about this man, for one thing he was smiling at a woman whose hands and feet were bound.

"Who are you?" Stephanie asked him but he didn't answer her question.

"Take her to the car," he said to the other man and Stephanie found herself being hoisted up over the man's shoulder and put into a car with blacked out windows.

"Let me out!" she demanded and the man who came to the warehouse turned to her sharply.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," he warned her.

Normally Stephanie would ignore such a request but there was something about this man that told her she should be quiet. As the car pulled away Stephanie tried not to panic about the fact that she was tied up in a strange car with absolutely no idea where she was going. _God help me_ she prayed silently and as usual God listened and help was on the way.

The car pulled up in front of a beautiful hotel not that Stephanie cared about that, she was hardly on vacation.

"Untie her," the scary man said to his associate and he looked at Stephanie again with those scary eyes, "You've been quiet so far, I suggest you don't do anything stupid when we get out of the car. That's if you ever want to see your father again,"

Stephanie gulped but she nodded q quickly, anything to get those eyes off her. As she got out of the car the temptation to run was strong but something told her to follow these men inside the hotel.

Inside the hotel was more beautiful than it was on the outside but as before Stephanie didn't care. She was now wondering if this was the last day of her life. _What do these men want with me_ she wondered.

They got to the 6th floor and got out of the elevator and headed down the corridor to the left and stopped at room 627. The scary man got out his key card, pushed it in and Stephanie gulped as he pulled it out. Her eyes widened as the green light flashed and he opened the door. _Oh God, oh God _Stephanie said to herself as the men led her inside, she did not want to know what was waiting for her on the inside.

"Open your eyes," the scary man said to her, she hadn't even realized she'd shut them. She opened one eye after the other and looked at the two figures standing before her recognizing them both instantly.

"Do not speak!" one of them said quickly getting right up in Stephanie's face while the other person observed her from his position. Knowing who the person was Stephanie suddenly felt a lot better about not speaking. This person gave Stephanie the once over before nodding his approval to the other person.

"She is good-looking woman, we are pleaded with her indeed," the person said and the two men nodded. "You will leave her with us now so that we will talk to her in private. Come back in five minutes and we will complete the transaction,"

The two men left the room. The person who had spoken signaled the other person that they were gone.

"It's okay now Steph you can speak freely," Amy said and Stephanie grabbed Amy tightly with tears burning down her eyes. Amy comforted her while Trish pulled off her disguise. "It's alright Steph, you're gonna be alright now," Amy assured her and Trish nodded.

"I don't think I've been happier to see another human being in my life, except the time Lil Randy was born," she said truthfully and Stephanie broke away from Amy to hug Trish.

"I can't believe you rescued me, after what a rotted S.O.B I was to you and Randy," she said, her memory intact, a sign that the poison was almost completely out of her system. Trish rubbed Stephanie's back.

"That's all in the past, right now we have to focus on the present," Trish said but Stephanie wasn't ready to let her go.

"Its okay you two hug it out, I'll get rid of those guys by myself," she said.

"That was the plan all along," Trish said knowing things were about to heat up in this plush hotel room.

The card key came up out of the door and it opened. The scary man and his cohort expected to se the two men they had sold Stephanie to for a small fortune. What they saw were two brunettes and one fiery red-head.

"Who are you?" the scary man demanded and the other man went to approach Amy but she put her hand up cautiously.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you," she said and the men started to feel uncomfortable.

"Why is it so hot in here?" the scary man asked.

"That heat could be with you for the rest of your lives if you make the wrong choice. You can either live or die, what's it gonna be?" Amy asked them. It was then that the two men realized they were not talking to some normal human being.

"Who are you?" the scary (now scared) man asked Amy.

"I'm Anointed Amy, servant of God and one third of ATM. God has sent me here with The Truth: Trish Stratus to rescue our friend Stephanie from being sold into slavery. Now you can either repent or die. I repeat, what's it gonna be?" Amy asked the two shaking me.

"We repent!" the men cried out and they bowed to the floor and asked God to forgive them.

"Listen to me," Amy said to the men, her voice instantly getting their attention. "I want you men to search for every girl or woman that you've trafficked and make restitution with them. Ask them for forgiveness and then try to get them out if they're still in. I also want you to free those animals that you've got caged up in that warehouse. Remember fellas, God is no fool so don't try to trick Him. If you don't do as I ask He will know about it and His judgment will be swift and final. Do you understand me?"

"Yes we understand," the men said nodding fervently.

"Good, now go," Amy said and both men left, they couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Stephanie hugged Amy again grateful to see her old red-headed friend in all her Anointed glory.

"You were amazing, Shawn is blessed to have you in his life," Stephanie said smiling at Trish over Amy's shoulder.

"Speaking of Shawn we better get going," Amy said pulling Stephanie towards the door.

"Wait-wait you guys how did you find me?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I knew what was gonna happen to you after those bogus Animal Control guys showed up at your doorstep," Trish said. "So I figured once the men arrived in South Africa and realized that their precious leopard was long gone they'd blame your father and get revenge on him by selling you into slavery,"

"We figured if we posed as human traffickers we'd get you back – well Trish knew we would, and we did. We're just so relieved you're okay," Amy said gratefully and she hugged Stephanie one more time. "Now its time to go home to your family."

"Wait-wait you guys, I don't wanna leave Africa with these memories of being abducted and nearly sold into slavery. I need good memories, something that I can tell the kids and Jeff about so they'll know it wasn't all bad out here. Can we please stay one more day?" Stephanie asked Trish and Amy.

"I guess one more day couldn't hurt," Amy said and Stephanie jumped up and down relived.

"Oh boy," Trish said shaking her head.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing I'm in," Trish said knowing this was going to happen anyway. "Just one thing before we venture out, call your Dad and let him know that you're fine and that you'll be home in two days,"

"Don't you mean one day?" Stephanie said.

"Trust me its two," Trish replied knowing they wouldn't be leaving Africa as quickly as Stephanie thought.

"I better call Jeff too and let him and the kids know that I'm alright," Stephanie said.

"No don't call your husband," Trish said. "It wouldn't be fair to the other men who are still waiting for Joanie, Angelina and Velvet to come home,"

"The girls are missing?" Stephanie asked concerned. "We're they kidnapped like me?"

"No – well not exactly like you. They're still on American soil and like you they'll be home in two days," Trish said.

"Once they figure out how to get home," Amy said and Stephanie shook her head at the situation she and the others found themselves in.

"How did this happen to us?" Stephanie asked Amy and Trish.

"If you wanna have some good memories of this unscheduled trip to Africa its best I don't answer that question right now," Trish replied.

"Okay we'll talk about it another time," Stephanie said.

"There's a beach outside this hotel," Amy said.

"Great let's check it out. I also wanna buy some cool touristy stuff for my kids and maybe some African artifacts for Jeff," Stephanie said listing the things she wanted to do before she went home.

"Should we remind her that she doesn't have her purse?" Amy asked.

"Whatever she wants we'll pay for it, anything to keep Steph smiling plus she's good for it she'll pay us back," Trish said.

"Hey Daddy, yeah I'm fine Amy and Trish saved my life!" Stephanie said to her father on Trish's cell-phone.

"Or if she doesn't her father will, Vince is gonna love on us for the rest of his life because we rescued Stephanie," Trish said.

"We didn't rescue Stephanie, God did," Amy said giving God credit for their successful journey, "Vince needs to love on Him,"

"Amen to that," Trish said giving Amy a hi-five in celebration of a job well done.


	18. Bad Deer Hunting

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Eighteen – Bad Deer Hunting

Angelina looked out from behind the steel bars of her cage. She was human again but still caged up like an animal. When the sun came up and the man who had brought her here saw that "his" champion Alsatian was gone he immediately blamed Angelina for her disappearance. Failing to explain what happened Angelina found herself in an even worse situation than she was before: locked in a cage in a dirty room with all the dogs she had promised to set free. Her plan was still the same; her being caged just wasn't part of it. She looked around at all the dogs and saw that they were wondering too where the Alsatian that promised them freedom had gone. She didn't know if she'd be able to re-assure them in her natural form but she was going to try anyway.

"Guys listen to me, I know it may not seem that way now but I am going to get you out of here," she said but no response came. Even though she could feel what they felt they couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"It's alright if you don't understand me, because tonight's the night we're all gonna get outta here," Angelina said and the door suddenly opened and the man who had caged her came into the room with some food for all the dogs.

"Eat up mutts we've got a big show tonight, with our without The Champ," he said and Angelina watched the dogs eat hungrily, that was how he lured her here, with food. That was what kept the dogs from breaking free themselves, fear of starvation. She was hungry too and her captor knew it.

"I guess you want something to eat too don't you, Blondie?" the man said scornfully but Angelina remained silent. "Well here you go, enjoy,"

Angelina's face twisted in disgust as the man pushed a plat of dog food into her cage. She shot him a dirty look as he left her in there with it, as far as she was concerned it was the final insult in what was already a humiliating situation. She could only imagine what Edge would do to that man if he knew she was here like this. Then there was Velvet and Chyna, she wondered how they were doing and if they would be back in time for the great escape.

Chyna and Velvet didn't know anything about Angelina's plans to escape, they were too buys working on an escape plan of their own. When they woke up in some kind of wood, they immediately headed back to the building where Angelina was being held captive. Just before they were about to bang on the building and call her out, they realized that by doing so they could put Angelina in even more danger. After all the man that took her had a gun. They came up with a new plan and that plan was to find some helpful locals and call the police.

There really wasn't anymore around so the girls walked back through the woods to go to the other side of the area and find somebody there who would help them. After walking for awhile they finally found a house on a farm and made their presence know to whoever was inside.

"Well hello ladies, how can we help you?" a nice woman answered, it looked like she'd lived there a long time.

"Hi we're not from around here but our friend's been taken prisoner by some man with a gun and we need your help to rescue her," Velvet explained.

"Oh dear," the woman said touching her heart with concern.

"Can we use your phone so we can call the police?" Chyna asked.

"Of course, come on in," the woman said.

"Who is at the door momma?" came a familiar sounding voice and Chyna and Velvet gasped when they saw that the man asking his momma was the same man who'd kidnapped Angelina!

"These two ladies have a friend who is in trouble and they need to use our phone to call the police," the women explained to her son.

"Actually we've changed our minds," Chyna said taking Velvet's hand and backing away from the house.

"Are you sure it sounds like your friend is in an awful lot of trouble," the woman said.

"And now so are we," Velvet said under her breath, "We're sure, goodbye!"

The man hardened his gaze at them as they walked away.

"Oh my God, that woman has no idea what her son's into," Velvet said.

"But the good news is that he's not at that building so we can go rescue Angelina!" Chyna said and the two women ran back through the woods towards the building as fast as they could.

"Momma what kind of trouble was their friend in?" the man asked and when his mother told him he went straight after them with his gun.

"Do you hear something?" Chyna said to Velvet and she turned around and saw the man coming after them.

"He's following us!" she cried.

"We're not gonna make it back to that building, let's split up and throw him off!" Chyna said.

Velvet nodded before turning left while Chyna went right. They both decided to keep on looking for help, things were getting dangerous and they didn't want Angelina held captive by a man with a gun that big. If he thought they'd call the police he might hurt her and she'd never see Edge again or see Angelica grow up. That thought added fuel to Velvet's fire and she was determined to rescue Angelina before it was too late.

As her determination pressed her on Velvet noticed that she had gone quite far ahead and Angelina's captor was no longer following her. As she walked a little further she saw people deep in the forest.

"They're hunters," Velvet realized when she saw their guns. _But what are they hunting? _She wondered when she caught sight of a deer eating by itself a few yards away from where the hunters were. _Oh no, they're hunting deer! _She realized and she ran forward with a speed she didn't even know she had.

"What is that?" one of the hunters said seeing something move at a great speed across the ground. Velvet flew to the deer so that it got out of harms way, the same could not be said for Velvet who had made herself a target. She heard a gun shot and suddenly this searing heat radiated down her arm. As she looked at her right shoulder she saw that she had been shot.

"Oh my God – that was a woman!" one of the hunters said.

"She'll press charges!" one said to the other.

"Let's get out of here!" another one said in a panic and the men got into their red truck and drove off.

"Thanks for helping me out you losers!" Velvet cried out after them. She suddenly felt weak and grabbed her arm, the blood spilled over her hands, she needed help and she needed it now.

"Velvet!" Chyna cried out and Velvet looked towards the sound of her voice and there she was coming towards her.

"Chyna!" Velvet cried out relieved.

"I heard a gunshot so I came back this way," Chyna said.

"Well thank God you did, look," Velvet said and showed Chyna her wound and Chyna gasped.

"Somebody shot you?" she said horrified.

"It was one of the hunters, they thought I was a deer," Velvet said.

"But you don't have any antlers," Chyna said.

"I was running so fast to that deer's rescue they didn't think I was human," Velvet said and she hissed in pain. "Chyna you gotta take me to the hospital,"

"No need for that my friend," Chyna said reaching into her front pocket.

"What?" Velvet said confused and Chyna pulled out a small container of the Balm of Gilead, the healing balm that Shawn and Amy used to heal wounds. They gave it to her in case of an emergency and this most definitely was an emergency.

"This is the Balm of Gilead and it's going to heal you right up," Chyna said and she gently applied the balm to Velvet's wound. As the balm worked into the damaged skin, the bullet came out and the damaged skin was replaced by new skin.

"I can't believe it, it's a miracle!" Velvet said and she hugged Chyna. "Oh thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, thank God and that's all," Chyna said.

"Shame we can't use that balm to get Angelina away from that monster," Velvet said.

"We'll go back there tonight before the next dog fight to check on her," Chyna said.

"Do you think we'll stay human?" Velvet asked her.

"I sure hope not because if Angelina isn't out of that place tonight, I'm gonna tear that place apart," Chyna said and Velvet nodded. Tonight was the last night her best friend was going to be held captive and she marched ahead with Chyna towards the building, while in the woods news was spreading fast about the deer that had saved another deer's life. This deer was rumored to have a wolf for a friend, the other wolves and deer of the forest grew curious and they had to investigate these rumors right away to see if they were true.

Monday Night RAW, Miami, FL at 8pm:

In an hour RAW was going live but Hunter couldn't have cared less. CM Punk and Edge had shown dup like the troopers they were, they even brought their daughters and were determined not to be depressed over the whereabouts of their wives. Hunter wasn't as depressed as he was perplexed about how the girls ended up going missing in the first place. He hadn't experienced this kind of tribulation since Chris Jericho, when he was around stuff like this happened all the time but he wasn't so what was going on? On top of that he was pretty sure that Shawn knew what was going on but he didn't' wanna tell Hunter what he knew. Since the girls were still missing Hunter decided not to bring it up anymore. He couldn't help but wonder if Edge and Punk felt like they were in the dark too.

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a sec?" Hunter said to them as he walked passed the locker room. "Why do you think our girls are going through this?"

"It was because of that drink they had," Edge said.

"What drink?" Hunter asked and Punk quickly whispered something to Edge and the Rated R Superstar suddenly wasn't so talkative.

"What's the difference, they'll be back in one more day right?" Edge said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't you want an explanation?" Hunter asked Edge.

"I have an explanation but it ain't gonna bring my wife home anytime soon," Edge said.

"So you're not upset about all this?" Hunter asked.

"Of course I'm upset! My wife is missing and I have absolutely no idea where she is! But I have to be strong for Angelica and trust that Trish is right about her coming home soon. God told Trish so and that's good enough for me," Edge said and CM Punk nodded.

"Well I'm sorry boys but that's not good enough for me. Even when the girls come home I still wanna know what happened at that party," Hunter said resolutely.

"Let's just say that our girls had a little too much to drink and leave it at that," Punk said and he went into the men's locker room with Edge to get changed and left Hunter alone wit his thoughts.

"What did the girls drink at that party and more importantly, who gave it to them?" he thought and he paced the floor with these thoughts in his mind while Angelica and Ravine looked on.

"There's a man with a lot on his mind," Ravine said.

"Yup," Angelica answered, "Let's bring him back down to Earth shall we?"

"Okay," Ravine said and they quietly skipped over to Hunter. Angelica crouched behind him and as he kept on walking he didn't notice she was there until he fell over her backwards.

"Ha-ha!" Ravine said laughing and pointing at Hunter.

"Girls you're as mischievous as your fathers," Hunter said getting up.

"Just giving you a reality check Uncle Hunter. You can't think as hard as you just were and still pay attention to what's going on around you," Angelica said.

"You're right I am a little pre-occupied," Hunter said.

"We all are but we have to keep the faith. They will be back soon," Ravine said and Hunter admired them for their faith. He decided to put his questions on hold and enjoy the show out of respect for them and their fathers. If it wasn't for them the show would suffer, it was a testament to their faith that they even showed up at all with everything that was going on in their lives.


	19. The Great Escape

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Nineteen – The Great Escape

It was time for another fight and Angelina eagerly awaited what would be her last bout in the black basement where she had been forced to stay for the past two days. She had changed back into an Alsatian much to her captor's relief. Word had gotten around that this dog was the best fighter around and many had come to see her if only for the last time.

"Okay Champ, let's put on another amazing show. Who knows maybe I'll make this thing legit and we'll go on the road!" the man said.

_Not if I can help it_ Angelina said to herself as he led her to the middle of the basement floor and unlocked her leash. Angelina looked around at all the faces who were eager to see her hurt another dog. She'd do no such thing but she would certainly make it look that way. She eyed the pit bull on the other side of the floor, his name was Victor and she had already been through tonight's match with him. When the match started they went through each move just like they had discussed. As expected everyone thought Angelina had hurt Victor along with her next three opponents. The truth is she hadn't hurt them at all and soon Victor, Ingrid, Tommy and Tiny would all be going home.

At the end of the night Angelina was still Champion and the men went home happy, not as happy as her captor was though.

"You were incredible! You're the greatest thing these eyes have ever seen!" he said heading towards the place where the dogs were all caged. "Now I'm gonna have to put you in a cage tonight so that you don't go away like you did last night but tomorrow I'll take you for a nice long walk okay?"

_I won't be here tomorrow_ Angelina thought to herself. As the man left celebrating the other dogs looked at Angelina excited.

"Its time. I you said we were all getting out of here tonight, well how are you gonna do it Champ?" Bruno asked.

"We're gonna use our faith. In the Bible, Paul and Silas sang praises to God until their prison dogs swung open. Tonight we're gonna sing praises to the Lord and the same thing is gonna happen," Angelina said and the dogs exchanged confused glances. "Come on guys don't act like you don't know who God is. He's your Maker, your Creator and He's gonna get us all out of here if we all believe that He will and sing praises to Him together,"

"Okay Champ we'll do it for you because you came back to us," Victor said.

"Actually Victor I never left. Now together everyone sing, praise God as loud as you can!" Angelina said and as she started to praise God the dogs joined in with her. Her captor covered his ears at the unusual sound coming from where the dogs were. He marched into the room and told them to be quiet but they didn't listen. Something was happening and as they kept on singing their cage doors swung open and they were free! They ran up and out of the large basement through the open door leaving their captor with his mouth wide open.

"How did this happen?" he said to himself and he reached for his gun. "If I can't have you no-one will!"

What he didn't know was that his night wasn't over. As the dogs rallied around Angelina something was moving towards them from the woods on the other side of the road.

"What's that?" Bruno asked.

"ARGHHH! Wolves!" Tiny cried out and Angelina smiled recognizing one of these wolves.

"Don't be afraid that's my friend," Angelina said and Chyna and Amos came close. They weren't alone, Velvet was there too and she had some friends along with her. The story of her bravery in the woods had brought her and Chyna a lot of allies and they were all ready to free Angelina together.

"Okay everybody, tear that death factory down now!" Chyna and Velvet commanded their friends together and the deer and wolves charged the building and smashed it to smithereens. When they were done the building was a mess and the man was so scared he ran off into the woods and left his gun behind.

"I thin we were all too much for him," Angelina said and everyone celebrated before saying goodbye to Velvet, Chyna and Angelina and headed back to the woods.

"Are you guys going home now?" Tommy asked Angelina.

"We sure are, we know we came from this way so we better head back that way," Angelina said pointing in the direction that they had been driven from.

"Where do you live?" Bruno asked.

"We live in Florida but Chyna the wolf lives in Connecticut," Angelina replied.

"Well we know how to get there, that's where we're all from! You can follow us and we'll all go home together!" Victor said and the dogs nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah we came from the east and now thanks to you we're going home. It's the least we can do," Ingrid said.

"Okay let's get moving, after all there's strength in numbers," Angelina said along with Chyna, Velvet and Amos they followed the dogs homeward bound on what had indeed been a truly miraculous night.


	20. Jungle Advice

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Twenty – Jungle Advice

Cape Town, South Africa at 5:50pm:

The evening had gone exactly as Trish had expected. The girls went shopping and then spent the afternoon with a political group who had successfully campaigned against animal cruelty for the last five years. TAR (Treat Animals Right) had gotten the penalty for trafficking animals increased to ten years in prison and they were celebrating their victory when Trish, Amy and Stephanie walked by.

"Wow you're WWE Legends Trish and Lita!" Mike said pointing to Anointed Amy and The Truth.

"Hello," Trish and Amy said waving back until Trish stopped her.

"Don't wave it'll just encourage him," she said and Amy frowned confused.

"And you're Stephanie McMahon!" Lisa cried out pointing to Steph.

"Oh yes I am and I would just like to say that I respect your organization and all you've done for animals' rights," Stephanie said.

"Did you hear about our victory?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah that guy with the megaphone made it loud and clear," Amy said waiting for her ears to stop ringing.

"Well we are over the moon about it! And now you are here you must celebrate with us," Mike said taking Amy by the hand.

"Actually we really should be getting back to our hotel," Trish said pulling Amy away.

"Come on Trish lighten up, I thought you Divas were party animals?" Mike said.

"We are!" Stephanie said excitedly and Trish pulled her to one side.

"It's almost six o'clock," Trish said.

"Yeah, so? You weren't seriously thinking of going back to the hotel were you?" Stephanie asked incredulous.

Trish sighed,_ here goes nothing_ she said to herself, "Stephanie, at six o'clock you are going to turn back into a leopard for the last time, if these guys see a leopard out here they'll want to return you to the wild," Trish said, "Which means Amy and I will have to spend the night in the jungle with you and a while pack of freaking wild animals!"

"Oh," Stephanie said, "I get it, you're afraid the animals will hurt you. Well don't sweat it Trish when I turn leopard I'll tell them to leave you alone,"

"Stephanie I've seen all I wanna see of Africa and I would like to go home to my husband first thing in the morning. If we stay here a minute longer that's not gonna happen," Trish said.

"To be honest Trish you haven't really seen that much of Africa but if yo insist we'll go back to our hotel room now," Stephanie said.

"Thank you, now all I have to do is grab Amy and we're outta here," Trish said looking around and seeing Mike put the fire on his head out in the fruit punch.

"Looks like somebody already tried to grab Amy," Stephanie said knowing that fire could only have been caused by Amy's Righteous Indignation. The sudden heat was also a dead giveaway, it amazed Steph that it could even be detected in Africa temperatures.

"Mike grabbed my butt!" Amy said coming over to Trish and Steph angrily.

"Yea and that's awful honey bit it's almost six and we gotta get outta here before -"

"Uh-oh too late," Amy said looking at Steph and Trish sighed.

"Look it's a leopard!" Lisa cried out and the TAR members turned towards Trish and Amy who tried to hide Steph behind them The TAR members ran over to Steph who was licking Trish's hand to make amends for ruining her night.

"She's tame!" Megan said and TAR advanced on Steph and started to pet her.

"She must have an owner," Paul said.

"No but she's got a husband and four kids," Trish said sarcastically.

"Really? Well then let's get her back to them right away!" Lisa said and Trish shook her head at her own stupidity.

"No guys I was kidding!" Trish said.

"Come on let's take her back to the jungle, her family must be so worried about her," Paul said and he went to get the TAR jeep.

"You guys coming?" Lisa asked Trish and Amy.

"Yes," Trish said reluctantly.

"Cheer up Trish now you'll have a chance to see what happens to all the animals that we rescue everyday!" Lisa said enthusiastically.

"Oh great," Trish said less unenthusiastically. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you weren't so attractive," she said to Amy.

"That's right blame me, it had nothing to do with the party animal diva we rescued today," Amy said.

"Please don't say animal," Trish said and Amy comforted her as they, TAR and Steph headed to the jungle to be reunited with her family.

As they drove across the savannah Amy took pictures of the various animals they spotted along the way.

"Let us know if you see any leopards," Paul cried out.

"Not yet but I got this cool shot of a hyena," Amy said and Trish shuddered.

"Burr, animals," she said and Steph licked her face again.

"Urgh, quit it Stephanie!" Trish blurted out and the TAR guys looked at Trish curiously.

"Why'd you call the leopard Stephanie?" Lisa asked her.

"Don't you think she looks like a Stephanie?" Amy asked trying to help Trish sound less crazy.

"Nah, she looks more like a Mavis," Paul replied and Stephanie growled at Paul not liking that name Mavis at all.

"Uh oh she's getting cranky, we better find her family and fast," Lisa said and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we just let her out here?" She can find her own family from here can't she?" Trish said.

"We can't do that Trish, we have to take her to them. There are hunters out here and we have to make sure she's not in any danger – not to mention her family," Paul said.

"There's a leopard right there!" Amy said pointing to the left side.

"Let's go see if it has any cubs, that could be your husband!" Lisa said to Stephanie.

"Does it have bright-colored fur?" Trish said sarcastically.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out over the savannah.

"Hunters!" Paul and Lisa cried out.

"Here we go," Trish said folding her arms knowing what was going to happen next.

"The leopard's coming this way!" Amy said looking though the TAR binoculars. Stephanie saw the leopard coming and leaned over the back of the Jeep to call to it.

"Get in the Jeep!" she called out to the leopard.

"What's a jeep?" the leopard shouted back.

"The car, the thing on wheels that's moving over the Savannah!" Stephanie replied and the leopard ran fast toward them but the hunters were not far away. The leopard jumped in rocking the jeep.

"It's a he alright!" Lisa said observing their new passenger.

"Now if only we could find out if this is Stephanie's husband," Paul said.

"Do leopards like Skittles?" Trish said.

"Do you have any kids?" Steph asked the leopard.

"Yeah," the leopard replied.

"How many?" Steph asked.

"Three – well four but,"

"Close enough take me to them," Stephanie said and they both jumped out of the jeep.

"Get back in here!" Paul cried out but the two leopards were long gone. "It's not safe out here we have to catch up with them!"

Paul turned the jeep in the leopards' direction and followed then to wherever they were going. The male leopard led Stephanie to a cave and inside was three sleeping cubs and a female leopard.

"What's going on here?" the female leopard said to her mate, "Where have you been?"

"I was being chased by some hunters when this leopard rescued me," the leopard replied.

"You did?" the female asked Steph.

"Yup, sure did," Steph replied.

"Funny, you don't speak like a leopard," the female said.

"I'm from America," Steph explained.

"Ah, I see. Well if there's anything I can do to repay you for saving my husband, please do not hesitate to ask," the female leopard said.

"Well actually there's something you can do for me," Steph said and she asked the female to make herself scarce for the night while she stayed with her husband and cubs.

"WHAT!" the female roared.

"Oops, did that not translate?" Stephanie said. As things were about to break down in the cave the TAR jeep pulled up and headed in the leopards' direction. The sound of the female roaring startled them a bit so they drew closer with caution. Stephanie was instantly recognizable to Amy and Trish by her eyes.

"That's leopard," Amy said to them.

"Hmm, that's unusual. You don't often see back of the Jeep to call to it.

"Get in the Jeep!" she called out to the leopard.

"What's a jeep?" the leopard shouted back.

"The car, the thing on wheels that's moving over the Savannah!" Stephanie replied and the leopard ran fast toward them but the hunters were not far away. The leopard jumped in rocking the jeep.

"It's a he alright!" Lisa said observing their new passenger.

"Now if only we could find out if this is Stephanie's husband," Paul said.

"Do leopards like Skittles?" Trish said.

"Do you have any kids?" Steph asked the leopard.

"Yeah," the leopard replied.

"How many?" Steph asked.

"Three – well four but,"

"Close enough take me to them," Stephanie said and they both jumped out of the jeep.

"Get back in here!" Paul cried out but the two leopards were long gone. "It's not safe out here we have to catch up with them!"

Paul turned the jeep in the leopards' direction and followed then to wherever they were going. The male leopard led Stephanie to a cave and inside was three sleeping cubs and a female leopard.

"What's going on here?" the female leopard said to her mate, "Where have you been?"

"I was being chased by some hunters when this leopard rescued me," the leopard replied.

"You did?" the female asked Steph.

"Yup, sure did," Steph replied.

"Funny, you don't speak like a leopard," the female said.

"I'm from America," Steph explained.

"Ah, I see. Well if there's anything I can do to repay you for saving my husband, please do not hesitate to ask," the female leopard said.

"Well actually there's something you can do for me," Steph said and she asked the female to make herself scarce for the night while she stayed with her husband and cubs.

"WHAT!" the female roared.

"Oops, did that not translate?" Stephanie said. As things were about to break down in the cave the TAR jeep pulled up and headed in the leopards' direction. The sound of the female roaring startled them a bit so they drew closer with caution. Stephanie was instantly recognizable to Amy and Trish by her eyes.

"That's leopard," Amy said to them.

"Hmm, that's unusual. You don't often see two female sharing the same living space," Paul said rubbing his chin.

"Maybe she got scared when the hunter's gun went off and ran in here," Lisa suggested.

"Well as long as those hunters are nearby we're not going anywhere. We're gonna stay here all night until those hunters are gone," Paul said.

"Now that we know hunters are in the area TAR recruits will be patrolling this area all week long," Paul said.

"That's great you guys are really dedicated," Amy said.

"If you want I can give you a ride back in town while Paul stands guard," Lisa said.

"No that's okay, well keep watch with you guys," Trish said reluctantly knowing the night was going to be a long one.

"Why are you still here?" the female leopard roared at Stephanie.

"Man she is not as tame as Mavis," Lisa observed.

"Will you please apologize to my mate?" the male leopard said to Stephanie. "You don't want her on your bad side,"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. Its really la long story but can I stay here for the night with my friends?" Stephanie asked.

"Your friends?" the female asked confused, "What friends?"

"See the red-head and the dark-haired chica by the front of the cave, those are my friends Amy and Trish," Stephanie explained.

"And the other two spend their time trying to protect us from hunters, the male leopards said to the female.

"Well then I guess as humans go they're not that bad. Okay your friends can stay here with us," the female said.

"Thank you!" Stephanie said before going over to Trish, Amy and the TAR guys and indicating for them to join her inside the cave.

"She actually wants you to hang out with her," Lisa said in admiration.

"How unusual," Paul said.

"You guys go ahead, we'll keep watch out here," Lisa said and Amy and Trish went into the cave with Steph.

"I cannot believe this, I'm spending the night in a cave with leopards," Trish complained wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

"Quit your bellyaching woman," Amy said admiring the leopards. "These animals are so beautiful and not bad host I might add,"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't smell that?" Trish said scrunching up her nose.

"The only thing I smell are the roses and you better start smelling them too if you wanna enjoy our last night in Africa," Amy said and Trish sighed.

"I'm sorry you're right, I'm being such a grouch," Trish apologized Stephanie pulled on Trish's pant leg for her to sit down next to her which Trish did with a smile. Stephanie indicated for her to rest on her warm fur which Trish did and her mood improved significantly.

"There don't you feel better now that you're all relaxed?" Amy said sitting her with arms folded over her knees.

"Yeah actually I do, I've been focusing so much on what's wrong with this trip that I forgot to focus on what's right about it," Trish said.

"Don't worry we'll be home tomorrow and Stephanie will be completely free from that poison," Amy said.

"So will the others but that's not what I meant. As much as I want to go home I was really looking forward to this trip. We haven't had an adventure together like this in years. The only problem is that we're not all here," Trish said and suddenly Amy realized why Trish was so down.

"You miss Melina," she said and Trish nodded.

"God created us to be a trip. Until Melina's back I won't ever feel a hundred percent confident in my abilities. We're ATM and there's nothing better than when the three of us are working together," Trish said.

"I know but she'll come around Trish we just have to be patient," Amy said, "Nothing ever happens before its time,"

"I know you're right," Trish said and it was in this area that she was going to be tested. Even though Amy had spoken the Truth it didn't stop Trish from feeling that she had to stay something to Melina about how she felt.

"What are your friends talking about?" the female leopard asked Stephanie.

"Angelic business," Stephanie replied.

"Why are they out here with you and not home with their families?" she asked.

"They left their families at home and came out here to save my life," Stephanie replied.

"Wow, they really are angelic. Do you have a family?" the leopard asked Steph.

"I have a husband and four children," Stephanie replied.

"Four huh?" the leopard said.

"Yup and I love them all, although I'm starting to get a little worried about my son," Stephanie said.

"Why what's wrong with him?" the leopard asked.

"Nothing I hope, though my other children are convinced he did something that may have caused me to end up here," Stephanie replied.

"And your husband what does he think?" the leopard asked.

"He was the one that convinced my daughters that my son was up to no good," Stephanie explained.

"Can I ask you something personal um . . .?"

"Stephanie," Stephanie replied. "Sure,"

"Why is it that you think that the other members of your family have said your son is trouble but you refuse to believe them? Is there something special about this child?" the leopard asked.

"Well he is my only son, my other children are all girls," Stephanie replied.

"Is there anything else that sets him apart from your other children?" the leopard asked.

"Yeah," Steph nodded, "He looks exactly like this father,"

"Your husband?" the leopard asked.

"No my ex-husband. He was a bad, bad man," Stephanie said referring to Chris Jericho.

"Could it be that the reason you don't believe what your family says about this child is true is because you're scared he might end up like his father?" the leopard asked and Stephanie fell silent for a moment. The idea of Angelo ending up like Chris Jericho gripped her with unimaginable fear.

"I couldn't imagine anything worse," she replied.

"Well here's some advice, deal with your son now before it's too late. Because if you don't you could end up going through the same thing with him that you went through with your ex-husband," the leopard said.

"You mean I should get on the same page as the rest of my family?" Steph said.

"They can obviously see something that you can't see because you love your son. Check out what they're saying and then do what's right for your son and not yourself," the leopard said.

"Wow you're full of good advice," Stephanie said.

"It comes from experience. I used to have four children but the last one wouldn't listen to me. One day we were hunting in the savannah and he went out by himself. There was a gunshot and he never came back," the leopard said and Stephanie furrowed her brown sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"That's alright. I know my son's with the Lord now but he'd still be here with his family if he had just listened to me. A good boy will always listen to his mother, remember that when you go back home," the leopard said and Stephanie nodded. She had a lot to think about on the flight home from South Africa.


	21. Homecoming Party

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Twenty One – Homecoming Party

Back in the United States Chyna and The People Formerly Known as Human followed the dogs who were leading them home. It turned out that they were actually in Florida the whole time. The horrible place where the dogs had been forced to fight was just outside of Tampa so the People Formerly Known as Human were not far from home at all. What was also good news was the fact that the dogs lived in the nearby area.

"Oh my goodness that's my house!" Tiny cried out looking at a house with a red door.

"Bark so someone will answer," Bruno said.

"Dude its one o'clock in the morning on a Monday. I'll just sit by the door and wait for the welcome home," Tiny said. "Bye guys, stay in touch you know where I live,"

"Bye Tiny!" all the dogs said.

One by one the dogs found their homes and the group that had been together for the last three days got smaller and smaller.

"Bruno was the last of the dogs to leave the group but there was loud music coming from his owner's house and the front door was open.

"Sounds like Ben's having a party," Bruno said to Angelina.

"Boy is he gonna be surprised to see you," she said.

"You wanna come in with me and say hi?" Bruno asked.

"What about my friends?" Angelina said nodding towards the deer and the wolf.

"They can come too! This way we ca say goodbye on a high note," Bruno said.

"Alright," Angelina said and she gestured for Chyna and Velvet to follow her inside the house. Chyna barked towards her friend Amos and Angelina indicated that he could come in too. Velvet pointed her hoof down the street indicating that they weren't that far from home. Angelina responded by looking up to the sky indicating that it was late and everyone was probably asleep anyway. Velvet wasn't very pleased with Angelina's response and Angelina turned to Bruno to explain the situation.

"Here's the thing Bruno we live just ten minutes away from you. Let us just go home real quick and say hello to our families and then we'll come right back," Angelina said.

"If your family knows you're back they might not let you go back out of the house," Amos said and Angelina laughed.

"Our families have never stopped us from going to a party and they never will. So put some dog water on ice we'll be right back," Angelina said.

"Okay," Bruno said and he ran into his home taking Ben by surprise just as Angelina had predicted.

Ten minutes later Angelina and Velvet were making their much prayed about return home while Chyna and Amos waited for them at the party. Having two wolves as party guests caused the other guests to howl just like the wolves, waking up the entire neighborhood. Even Edge and Punk heard it. S when the sound of a dog barking and a deer doing what deer do to communicate rang out outside their front doors they knew their dearly beloved wives were home.

"Oh my gosh you're still a dog," Edge said to Angelina hugging her as she jumped up and down excited to be home. "If you don't change back I don't think our marriage will be legal anymore,"

"She'll change back Daddy just wait until morning," Angelica said stroking her Mom after running down the stairs behind her father to see the woman she had missed so much over the last few days.

"Thank God you're home. You can sleep on the bed too if you want," Edge said.

"Only I get to sleep in your bed too," Angelica said not wanting to be separated from her Mom one minute longer.

"Okay Angel pie no problem," Edge said to his daughter.

However Angelina had no intention of sleeping in anyone's bed tonight and she turned and headed back out the door which was still open.

"Hey where are you going?" Edge asked her pulling her back by her collar.

Angelina barked at the gesture causing Edge to snatch his hand back.

"Don't treat Mom like a real dog Dad," Angelica said removing the dog collar from Angelina's neck and Angelina licked her daughter's face gratefully. As she walked onto the sidewalk Edge and Angelica followed her to see where she was going.

"Yo Edge!" Punk cried out and The Copelands turned around to see Punk and Ravine with a moose.

"Hey Velvet's back too!" Edge said.

"Yeah but she wants to go out so I'm following her to see where she's going," Punk explained noticing that the Copelands were still in their PJs too.

"Angelina's the same, why can't our wives stay home?" Edge asked and the husbands and daughters followed Angelina and Velvet to a very loud house party. When they got there Angelina barked and an excited Staff came out and ran over to Angelina.

"Hey who's this guy?" Edge said wondering who this dog was that apparently knew his wife.

"So this is your owner," Bruno said to Angelina unimpressed.

"You could say that," Angelina replied as Ben came outside with Chyna and Amos.

"Bruno where are you going?" Ben said coming over to his dog and he noticed the Alsatian looking back at him. "Oh so this is your girlfriend huh?" Ben observed and Punk, Ravine and Angelica laughed while Edge was instantly offended.

"She most certainly is not! This is my girl!" Edge replied jealously.

"Oh dude look I totally understand, she's your dog and no-one else can have her right?" Ben said.

"That's right," Edge said.

"Your owner sure is saying some un-cool things about you," Bruno said and Angelina frowned.

"No he is not," she replied, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I can read human lips," Bruno replied.

"Oh you cannot," Angelina said.

"I know I just wanted to impress you," Bruno said.

"Dude I beat you up in a dog-fight how much more could a guy strike out?" Angelina said and Bruno laughed.

"Just promise me you'll come around and see me after tonight," Bruno said.

"I can't, there's only room for one man in my life and I don't think he'd like that," Angelina replied.

"And who is this punk? Whoever he is, I can take him," Bruno said arrogantly and Angelina looked up at her husband.

"I don't think so," she said and she barked at Edge and the others to come inside.

"Our dogs have been on some trip. They made friends with wolves and a moose," Ben said to Edge.

"Hey she's a deer okay?" Punk said offended.

"My bad dude, have a beer and relax," Ben said and Punk looked at the beer can horrified.

"You're offering a beer to CM Punk. Dude you might as-well just push him down a flight of stairs and get it over with," Edge said and Ben dropped the can of beer when he realized who he was talking to.

"I can't believe it you're Edge! And you're CM Punk" Ben said excitedly. "You gotta come inside and meet all my friends!"

"Okay but only if you calm down a little," Edge said.

"This is the greatest party ever!" Ben said loudly jumping up and down.

"Way-to calm down bro," Edge said sarcastically.

"I don't think he'll be calming down anytime soon," Ravine said and they all followed a very excited Ben into the house. On the way in Edge got a better look at the wolf looking at him.

"Hey you think this is Chyna?" he asked Punk.

"Yeah but who's this wolf with her?" Punk wondered.

"Just another Bruno I'm sure," Edge said rolling his eyes at Bruno who seemed to have gotten all of his wife's attention again. "I'm gonna call Hunter and let him know Chyna's back,"

"Who's Hunter?" Amos asked Chyna.

"How do you know that name?" Chyna asked startled.

"I can read human lips," Amos replied.

"Wow that's cool. Um Hunter's my husband," Chyna said.

"Well he's about to get a nice message about you," Amos said and Chyna realized that Edge was calling Hunter right now and she started barking excitedly.

"What's that sound?" Hunter said on the other end of the phone.

"That's your wife and I think she's glad to be coming home," Edge said, "Don't worry I'm sure she'll be human by the morning, none of the girls have changed back yet,"

"I'm not gonna wait until then I'm coming to get her right now," Hunter said getting out of bed.

"Dude you live in Connecticut and its one o'clock in the morning," Edge said.

"No I wanna see Joanie now," Hunter said.

"Well it's not like she's hurt or in danger, she's even got a friend wolf with her to keep her company," Edge said.

"Is this a she-wolf?" Hunter asked curiously.

"No," Edge replied.

"I'm coming out there right now!" Hunter said fumbling around for his pants in the dark.

"Go to bed Hunter," Edge said and he put the phone down and pet Joanie before going inside with the others, "Welcome home Jo," he said before he left her alone with Amos.

"How long do you think it would take us to get to Connecticut from here?" Chyna asked Amos.

"Not long but don't you wanna stay here and enjoy the party with your friends?" Amos asked.

"I'd rather be home with my husband," Chyna replied.

"I understand, well say goodbye to your friends and let's go," Amos said.

While Joanie tried to communicate the face that she was leaving Amos tried to get himself emotionally prepared to meet this Hunter and say goodbye to Chyna forever.

Three hours later Chyna and Amos were in Connecticut and awhile later Chyna was almost home. When she indicated that the huge compound in Greenwich was where she lived Amos was impressed. _No wonder she's eager to go home_ he thought. Chyna got excited as she got to the gates. She started to howl and wag her tail. Moments later a muscular blond haired man was heading towards the gate to greet her.

"That's Hunter?" Amos asked surprised.

"That's him alright!" Chyna said as Triple H made his way over to them.

"Who are those two people standing at the doorway?" Amos asked.

"That's Shawn and his daughter Rebecca, I live with them. We all live together in this house," Chyna replied.

"And I thought I was attracted to humans," Amos said thinking it odd that Chyna called her owner her husband.

Chyna looked at Amos and addressed his questions about her situation, "Amos, I'm human too. I'm only a wolf because I drank a poisonous drink. This is not who I really am, I hope you don't feel betrayed," Chyna said.

"No I don't feel betrayed, I know why we met. I needed a travel companion and God brought you into my life if only for a short while," Amos said sweetly.

Chyna smiled, "I never would have made it home without you. Would you consider staying with us?" she asked.

"Would your husband let me?" Amos asked.

"You don't understand, the wolf is the symbol of our group the Kliq. You'd be a most welcome addition," Chyna said.

"One thing about me Chyna is I don't join groups or cliques, I walk alone. All I wanted was a she-wolf to walk with me for a little while and for that I am eternally grateful to you," Amos replied and he rested his head against Chyna's gently. "Goodbye Chyna," he said and Chyna felt very sad all of a sudden.

"Goodbye Amos," she said and he turned to walk away while Hunter opened the gates.

"Hey!" Hunter called to the wolf and Amos turned around not sure what to expect. He frowned as Hunter made a strange gesture with his fingers.

"What is your husband doing?" Amos asked Chyna confused.

"That's the Kliq sign, it means he respects you, come here and reciprocate," Chyna said.

"Okay I'll try," Amos said and he walked over to Hunter and raised his paw to Hunter's fingers and them.

"Thank you for bringing her home to me," Hunter said and Amos nodded, it seemed that he indeed had Hunter's respect.

He turned and walked away as Hunter embraced Chyna. Chyna welcomed the embrace although she was happy to be home her heart was stirred by Amos' departure.

"Welcome back Joanie, you're home safe now and thank God for that," Hunter said and he took her back over to The Sandbox where Shawn and Rebecca were waiting to welcome her back too. The sound of a wolf howling rang out just before they went inside and Chyna turned towards the sound of it.

"I'll miss you Chyna," Amos cried out and Chyna howled back that she was going to miss him too.


	22. Mouth Angel

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Party Animal Divas

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff and Stephanie Hardy, Angelo, Angela and Elizabeth Hardy, Vince and Linda McMahon, Tristen Nash, Adam "Edge" Copeland, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, Jamie "Velvet Sky" Brooks and Ravine Brooks and various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: Stephanie bans The Ortons from attending her party and they can't stop her and some other Divas from drinking something they shouldn't.

Chapter Twenty Two – Mouth Angel

As soon as Stephanie arrived home safe with Amy and Trish, invitations went out from Melina to everybody to a party to welcome the girls home. Shawn, Randy and Jeff met their wives at the airport with their children then they decided to go their separate ways and meet up again later in the week for Melina's party.

Never one to back out of an opportunity to celebrate, Jeff had created banners and decorations welcoming Steph home, something she appreciated very much.

Their embrace seemed to last forever; sitting tight and waiting for his wife to come home was the hardest thing Jeff had ever done but he did it out of respect for the other husbands who couldn't fly.

"I came so close to coming to get you but I didn't wanna disobey the prophets," Jeff said.

"Yeah that's how this whole mess got started," Stephanie said while embracing each of her children individually.

"We're so glad you're back Mom," Angela said with tears in her eyes. The sight of them made Stephanie want to cry as-well.

"We prayed everyday that you'd come home safe," Elizabeth said.

"Well I did so thank you," Stephanie said and she turned to Angelo who had something in his hand.

"What's this?" Stephanie said taking the picture from him. It was a self-portrait of Angelo with the words "I'm sorry" written in big letters.

"What are you sorry for Angelo?" Stephanie asked her son.

"It's my fault you got sent to Africa, that drink I made caused all this trouble," Angelo said sadly.

"Are you telling me you didn't know the drink was poisonous?" Stephanie asked and the rest of her children and her husband exchanged glances sensing a tone of disbelief in Stephanie's voice. Even Angelo was surprised by it.

"What are you saying Mom, you think I poisoned you on purpose?" Angelo said.

"That is between you and God my son. All I know is that whatever the devil had planned for me, God made sure that I lived to see you all again," Stephanie said and she held her son by his shoulders tightly. "I love you my son and I want only good things for you just like your sisters so when I talk I want you to listen. When I ask you a question I want you to give me an honest answer. If you do as I say we're gonna get along just fine but if you don't we're gonna have problems. Do you understand?" Stephanie said.

Angelo nodded and Stephanie kissed him and smiled. "That's my boy, why don't you stick this picture on the refrigerator. I'll explain to my friends what happened and I'm sure they'll forgive you too," Stephanie said and Angelo walked to the kitchen wondering where his emotionally love-sick mother had gone and who this stern authority figure who had replaced her was. The other members of the family were impressed.

"Wow Mom you laid down the law on Angelo – finally," Aurora said impressed.

"Yeah where'd you get the change of heart, in Africa?" Jeff asked.

"Well a very wise leopardess told me that a good boy obeys his mother. Let's just see what kind of boy Angelo turns out to be," Stephanie said and Jeff was inspired. For the first time despite what The King's Oracle had told him, he thought there might be hope for Angelo and he'd be sure to talk to The Ortons about it too.

"Were you okay out there Mom?" Angela asked Stephanie.

"I was fine my dear, I had two angelic beings with me and we had a great time!" Stephanie said and she handed her family the pictures she took and the presents she bought them.

"You had a great time in Africa without us?" Aurora said offended.

"Well I didn't want my only memory of Africa being of me almost getting sold into slavery," Stephanie said and Jeff and the girls' eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?" they said horrified.

"Guys don't worry Trish and Amy got to me before the deal went down. And on top of that my captors gave their lives to Christ," Stephanie said and Jeff and the girls smiled at that.

"Well that's something to rejoice over, let's give the Lord praise everyone!" Jeff said and praise and worship rang out of the Hardy household for the next few hours because of the two souls won for the Kingdom and Stephanie's safe return home. And because He was just so good.

Later on that wee, when everybody had gotten over the fact that Stephanie, Chyna and The People Formerly Known as Beautiful had been changed into another species by some orange drink, it was time to party again. The party was being hosted by the radically transformed Melina at her house in Santa Monica. She had gone from never wanting to leave the house to barely staying in a single night. Everyone say it as a sign that Melina was on her way back to her Miraculous self. Trish on the other hand thought no such thing. As Trish went to approach Melina Randy pulled her back.

"Will you please hold off on chastising Melina until the end of the party? At least that way RJ can spend some time with Romeo and I can hang out with our friends," he said.

"Randy you're always hanging out with our friends. You're more of a party animal than Melina – a spiritual party animal but a party animal none-the-less," Trish replied.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with hanging out with your friends," Randy said.

"As long as you put God first," Trish said and Randy gave her an earnest glare.

"Trish," he said.

"Randy this has to be said," Trish insisted.

"But it can wait right?" Randy said and Trish exhaled in defeat.

"Yes it can," she said reluctantly.

"Who-hoo okay I'll see you later," Randy said taking Randy Jr over to see Romeo while he talked to John Morrison. Although Trish was pleased that their husbands and sons were getting along, she was willing to get kicked out of yet another party if she had to. Either way Melina was gonna hear what she had to say.

"Hey Trish!" came the annoyed voice of Edge and CM Punk was right behind him and he didn't look too happy.

"You could have told us that our wives lives were gonna be threatened while they were gone," Edge said upset.

"Yeah then we would have done something about it," Punk said.

"My wife was locked in a cage!" Edge said.

"My wife was shot in the arm!" Punk said.

"And yet they live to talk about it for the rest of their lives," Trish said, "You both have incredible life and death stories of your won don't you Mr. Monster Ink and Mr. Rated R Godfather? Now your wives do too, you should be happy for them. Considering,"

"Considering what?" Edge asked.

"Considering that if it wasn't for God and our fervent and intense prayer, they would still be animals right now,"

"You mean our wives would have stayed that way forever?" Punk asked.

"That's right, so humble yourselves and thank God for what He did because believe me, the devil had other plans," Trish said and she left Edge and Punk in stunned silence while she went to get a drink.

Outside Stephanie, Chyna and the former Beautiful People were telling everyone about their animal adventures.

"You actually got shot Velvet?" Melina asked Velvet Sky.

"Yeah I did. Punk wasn't too happy about it but I got shot to save a fellow beautiful creature and it was totally worth it," Velvet said as her daughter looked at her admirably while hugging her mother's waist.

"Thank God Chyna had that Balm of Gilead," Kelly Kelly said, "That stuff works good,"

"Jo and I were trying to free Angelina the whole time we were out there. We thought she'd be shot too because the guy that took her had a gun," Velvet said and her friends gasped.

"So how did you escape Angelina?" Kofi Kingston asked her.

"I praised God with the other dogs and He busted us outta there - just like that!" Angelina said and the other wrestlers were amazed.

"Whoa, just like Paul and Silas!" The Miz said impressed.

"I needed that miracle, the guy that took me and all the other dogs wanted to take us on the road. He was all getting excited about me, he even called me The Champ," Angelina said.

"Wow even as a dog you're a Champion," Batista said impressed.

"What about you Chyna, did you get into any trouble?" Kane asked Joanie who had her arms around Triple H.

"No not really but I had a friend who pretty much keep me outta trouble. If it wasn't for him I would have been mauled by a wolf pack," Chyna said.

"And she ain't talking about Hall, Waltman and Nash," Shawn Michaels added.

"When Joanie finally came home the wolf was with her, he walked her all the way home," Hunter said and the wrestlers nodded in appreciation. "You guys don't know ho w happy I was to hear her howl outside the house at 4 o'clock in the morning,"

"Yeah I usually stop howling around 1am but I had to make an exception that night," Chyna said.

"There were times when it felt like we weren't in control of our own lives, I've never felt that way before," Velvet said and the other girls agreed. "I mean Steph out of all of us you had the most to lose; you were almost sold into slavery,"

"WHAT?" the other wrestler cried in shock.

"How were you almost sold into slavery?" Hunter asked in shock.

"Were you chained?" Kelly Kelly asked concerned.

"Were you put on an auction block?" The Miz asked.

"No guys none of that happened to me and you know why? Because of these two amazing women of God," Stephanie said pointing to Trish and Amy, "You guys don't understand how close I came to losing my freedom and never seeing you or my family ever again. But these guys did, they knew God had better plans for my life,"

"He sure does," Amy said. "Let's give it up for God!"

"TO GOD BE THE GLORY!" everyone cried and Melina suddenly felt awkward.

"I still want to know how all this happened," Hunter said.

"I told you Hunter my son made some poisoned orange drink by mistake and he apologised for it," Stephanie said.

"And don't worry Dad, Mom will be watching him to make sure he stays in line," Aurora said but Hunter wasn't convinced.

"Who makes poison by mistake?" he asked.

"It was a science experiment will you let it go?" Stephanie said.

"No I'm gonna have a little talk with him, where is he?" Hunter said.

"He's inside playing with Romeo and Randy Jr," Stephanie said.

"Angelo's playing with other boys?" Shawn said. "This is a first,"

Amy nodded in agreement, "Yeah isn't it great?" Stephanie said as the crowd of wrestlers dispersed and the dancing began.

"Yeah I think it's a good sign don't you guys? Maybe things will change," Jeff Hardy said enthusiastically to Shawn and Amy who knew what he was referring to. It was the thing they were all hoping would change.

"Hunter is going up to talk to Angelo, should we do something?" Shawn said.

"Don't worry babe, Trish would have told us if something was gonna go down between those two tonight," Amy said looking across the room at her prophetic friend.

As Trish poured more punch she overhead Angelina and Velvet talking to Melina.

"It's a shame you're not Miraculous anymore Melina, you could have stopped this whole thing from happening," Angelina said and Melina looked down at the ground.

"Didn't you drink some of that orange drink?" Velvet said to her.

"Yeah I did but it didn't affect me," Melina said.

"Because of your Miraculous healing abilities, that is so cool," Angelina said impressed.

"It must be comforting to know that even though you don't serve Him anymore, God still looks out for you," Trish said and Melina turned to face her former angelic associate.

"Don't start with me Patricia," Melina warned her old friend.

"The People Formerly Known as Beautiful are right we could have used you Melina," Trish said.

"You didn't need me Trish you guys did great on your own," Melina said. "You got everybody back safe and sound,"

"That doesn't mean its okay to sit on your Gift," Trish said. "What if – no excuse me – when something else happens to your friends are you going to have this same attitude?" Trish asked.

"Why are you asking me something you already know the answer to?" Melina replied.

"Because unlike you, I still believe in miracles," Trish said and she turned away from Melina leaving the previously upbeat Diva with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Boy she really misses you," Angelina said to Melina. "You can always tell how much your friends care about you when they get made at you,"

Melina sighed and Velvet scratched her head wondering what Melina was thinking saying no to ATM.

"You've got such a great Gift from God and your friends are awesome, why on Earth wouldn't you wanna be Melina the Miraculous anymore?" Velvet asked.

"I'm not really to serve God again," Melina replied.

"Well after what I just went through I wouldn't mind serving God, can I have your Gift?" Velvet asked Melina and the question immediately put Melina on the defensive.

"No," she said abruptly before offering The People Formerly Known as Beautiful some more punch. Velvet and Angelina exchanged glances with each other as judging by her response to giving up her Gift, Melina wasn't as far from her old self as she wanted everyone to believe.

Upstairs in Romeo's room Romeo Perez, Randy Jr and Angelo Jericho were playing a game. This was the first time Angelo played with the other children and he didn't mind it at all. As the children played Hunter came into the room and the boys turned around to address him.

"Hey Uncle Hunter, wanna play with us?" Romeo asked Triple H.

"What are you guys playing?" Triple H asked.

"Diva Deli; our Moms all work at this deli and when these monsters come in to attack them the Divas beat them up," Romeo said.

"Okay, maybe later. Right now I wanna talk to Angelo," Hunter said.

"Not now Uncle Hunter, come back when Aunt Stephanie has finished her shift," Randy Jr said and Hunter observed the Stephanie McMahon doll Angelo was holding.

"Where'd you get the waitress outfit?" Hunter asked Romeo.

"Marion made them," Romeo replied.

"He's good," Hunter observed. "I don't wanna take up too much of your play time guys I just wanna ask Angelo a few questions,"

"Okay but hurry up, my Mom's shift doesn't start for another half hour and the Deli's low on help," Romeo replied.

Hunter ushered Angelo over to the door and the blue-eyed blond looked up at the massive male figure looking down at him.

"What do you want Uncle Hunter?" Angelo asked.

"I want to know if you poisoned your mother, my wife and Velvet and Angelina on purpose. I also want to know if you called Animal Control and drained the gas from my car and the other guys' cars. I wanna know what kind of thoughts go on in your head Angelo Jericho and if in fact you're as innocent as you seem," Hunter said.

Angelo was about to answer when Trish put her hand on his shoulder and ushered him back inside Romeo's room.

"Go play son I'm gonna talk to Uncle Hunter," Trish said and Hunter looked at her annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked her.

"Making sure you don't ruin Angelo's night. I held back in what should have been a "Get out of my house!" confrontation with Melina just so Angelo could play with Romeo and Randy jr," Trish explained, "I'm not about to let you ruin that,"

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Because he spends too much time alone and I want him to be around as many people as possible," Trish answered.

"Because when he's alone bad things happen, am I right?" Hunter said.

"And if you don't watch your mouth bad things will definitely happen again," Trish said.

"Okay fine Trish, I'll leave him alone. I still don't understand why you are protecting him," Hunter asked.

"I'm not protecting him Hunter, I'm protecting you," Trish replied and her words struck Hunter's curiosity but she walked away before he could ask her anything else.

_Revelations and Enigmas will continue in __**The Randy Orton Show**__._


End file.
